A Little Pink Plus
by littlered2525
Summary: It's leading up to Christmas and Reba's life is changing dramatically. A husband, a boyfriend, and a little pink plus. #Narba #Reba #Charlie #Narvel
1. Chapter 1

Settling the pregnancy test down on the side of the vanity Reba started to hang her head. "How could I be so careless? How could I let this happen?" That little pink plus had the power to haunt her thoughts right up until she decided to be truthful.

Reba lead a busy life she lived her life mostly on the road she was a singer, and that was the life she had chosen just as soon as she had received her recording contract. Most musicians and artists alike found it hard living on the road as they had to leave their families in order to pursue the career they loved. This wasn't so much the case for Reba. Her husband Charlie had decided that he would quit his job and retire from the rodeo scene just to manage his young wife's new career.

As the years went by Reba had begun to become more well known for her work in the industry, and had started collecting a vast number of awards. Her success had caused management to become very busy, even to the point where Reba's husband had found that there just wasn't enough of him to go around. As a resort he got to drinking.

Charlie's drinking didn't seem to have a great deal of effect on his work, and Reba was still making all the dates she needed to, and attending all that she wanted. But it was starting to become apparent that her personal life was paying for it. Everything seemed to be on auto pilot. Reba would do a show the band would pack up, they would pile on the bus, and all go to sleep. At times when things weren't so busy the band would head out for drinks after a show, and just spend some time together.

As things got crazier Reba started to pull back. When the band went out she had an excuse as to why she couldn't go and have fun with them. She found herself in the backroom of her bus alone with the tv on too many occasions. Charlie was never there, he was always busy at the nearest pub drinking until every bar maid stopped serving him. He made a point not to go to the same bar as the band as he never believed that they should ever see their employer in that light.

Reba was becoming more and more unhappy. She only ever saw her husband after he had rolled into the backroom drunk ready for sex. Charlie was brought up on a working cattle ranch and so rising early was one thing he did without fail. There were no cattle to rise for out on the road. But his body was trained, and that was when he got the majority of his work done. Reba woke to an empty bed every morning, and this never seemed to bother her until now.

Every show she became a little less lively and her band leader Narvel started to notice.

They were doing a show in Phoenix, AZ and it was her piano player's birthday. The band had arranged a get together after the show and was surprised when Reba said that she didn't think she was feeling up to going out. This worried Narvel, he knew that Reba always made a big deal about her band members birthdays. She respected the fact that they would probably rather be at home with their families on their birthdays, but instead they were there working for her. She always aimed to ensure they felt loved on what was meant to be their special day. Narvel decided to go out with the band and then made it an early night. They had planned to party until dawn, but he knew he had better have a chat with Reba while he had a chance.

Narvel walked onto the bus, headed to the backroom, and knocked softly on her door "Reba, are you awake? I brought you some cake." He waited for a second and suddenly the door opened. She was already in her nightgown, fastening her robe around her. "Where is Charlie?" He asked curiously. "I don't know these days, my guess is at a bar somewhere getting sloshed." She fired back. A tear threatened to fall from her shiny blue eyes. Reba never talked about her personal life and relationship with her employees. She suddenly noticed what was happening and dipped her head. She wiped her eyes and pushed past sitting down at the table. "Well how was it? Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna hand me that cake?" Acting like her chirpy self. "Oh sorry, umm here, yeah it was great. I don't think the rest of em will be back any time soon." With the fork almost to her mouth she asks "howcome you're here then, and not out partying?" "Well I needed to have a chat with you, and I didn't really want anyone else around." she stopped eating and wiped her mouth. "About?" she cautiously spoke. "Well you know that I only want what's best for you-" "Narvel spit it out, you know how impatient I am."

"Ok Reba, I'm worried about you. I've noticed you have been acting a little different lately and I know it is none of my business, and I wouldn't have brought it up, only I can see that it is starting to affect your work. And I just want you to know that whatever is going on you can tell me in confidence, and we can try and work through things together." Her head hung, as she pushed her fork around her plate. "Reba, are you okay? Talk to me.. Please.." "Narvel I-" a tear silently trickled down her cheeks. He got out from his side of the table and scooted in next to her. He pulled her into a hug, and stroked her hair. "My career is moving too fast, my husband is working too hard, he is drinking more than he ever used to, he never talks to me unless it's about work, and I can't even remember the last time he just put his arms around me and held me. He comes home drunk, demands sex and then rolls over when he's done." She burst into tears clutching Narvel's shirt and burying her head in his chest. He rubbed her back and just waited for her to finish what she had obviously been bottling up for the past few months.

When she finally got through crying and started to settle down he asked her "You want some more cake?" He felt her nod and decided he would feed it to her. He managed to get the cake on the fork and maneuver himself so that he could hold her and feed her at the same time. She looked like a worn out little child in need of someone to nurse them back to health.

When the cake was done he scooped her up and carried her to her bed. He knew that if Charlie had of walked in and caught them it would look terrible, but he didn't care. If Charlie wasn't going to treat her well then that was his loss.

Narvel placed her on the bed and went to wet a flannel to wash her face. "Stay with me?" she muttered. "I'll be back in a sec" he came back with a warm face cloth, and she shifted up the bed into a sitting position. He was going to hand her the cloth but he knew that it was taking all she had to sit up in bed so he sat down beside her and took her face in his hands while he wiped her tear stained cheeks. He had never noticed how gorgeous she was until he was wiping her face. He had never been this close to her, and suddenly his heart started to beat faster. He knew he had to get out of there before he acted upon his thoughts. He got through wiping her face and she slid back down in the bed thanking him "You're welcome, get some rest Red" he quickly closed her door and went to put the washcloth back in the bathroom. He cleared her plate and went into the bunk room to lie down.

His mind raced as he thought about what had just happened between them, how close he had been to her, and how helpless she looked. He had never seen her look so weak. That certainly wasn't the Reba he knew. The Reba he knew was strong and feisty, she could take on the world, and she damned near did every night.

Suddenly he was thrown from his thoughts. He heard the bus door slam and wondered who it was. Was the band back? Or was that Charlie? He lay silent for a moment listening. Then he heard the backroom door open and slam. It was definitely Charlie. With any luck he won't wake Reba and will just climb in on the other side of the bed. "Reba wake up... Reba get your ass up and start acting like a wife." Narvel was horrified, he didn't know what to do "Charlie, please not tonight. I'm just real worn out, and need some rest." "How dare you insult me. If I wanna have sex with my wife, then I will get what I want. Charlie flipped her on her back and threw the blankets on the floor. Narvel hear her scream "Please Charlie no, don't do this to me, I'm too tired" He fumbled with his belt buckle trying to undo his pants when Narvel walked in and asked Charlie to leave. "Charlie, how about you go spend the night in a room at the pub. I can organize it for you if you like?" "How dare you come in here. This is our private room. Who the hell do you think you are?" He pushed Narvel to the side and grabbed Reba who was now sitting on the side of the bed. She pulled away from him and ran into Narvel's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked even worse than before. She now looked scared and helpless. Narvel quickly walked out of the room with Reba, and back to the bunk room. Here have my bed I will sleep on the floor. Narvel expected Charlie to get angry, and he did. But the alcohol got to him first and caused him to pass out across the bed. "Narvel will you lay with me? I just want someone to hold me and make me feel safe." He agreed and climbed in next to her. The bed was small which caused them to be super close to each other. Reba didn't mind, but it was killing Narvel who had the most beautiful woman in his arms. He respected her far too much to take it any further than just holding her. But boy was he dying to.

The next day Narvel woke early not knowing what to expect. The band still weren't home. Thank God, because that would interesting trying to explain. He knew Charlie would be up at 5 at the latest. He didn't want Charlie to think they had slept together and risk getting killed, but he also didn't want to move and wake the sleeping red head in his arms. He knew she was exhausted and couldn't bare thinking about her in emotional pain. Waking her would just cause everything to become more real.

He decided not to move. After Charlie's actions last night, he would just have to deal with what he saw. As Reba slept Narvel was able to examine her fully without her noticing. He studied every line of her face, and every curve of her body with his eyes. God she was beautiful. How could anyone treat her poorly, he just couldn't fathom that.

To his surprise Charlie never walked in. Instead he heard him get up, take a shower and leave.

He started stroking the masses of red locks that lay ever so gently on the pillow next to him, admiring their flaming red color when she started to stir. Her breathing was changing and Narvel knew she was waking up. He was prepared for her to feel uncomfortable next to him, but to his surprise she turned around to face him with the biggest smile plastered on her face. "Good morning" he whispered. "Good morning Narvel" "Why you so happy this morning Red" "Ohh you have no idea how good it is to wake up in someone's arms when you haven't ever had that experience." "You most certainly are crazy! How are you feeling?" "That was the best sleep I have ever had. I feel well rested, and ready to get back to it." "Well we don't have another show until tomorrow, and I honestly don't know what Charlie is going to be like today" "Oh Charlie, where is he? Is he still asleep? Has he come in? where are the rest of the band?" she started to panic. "Shhh I heard Charlie take a shower and leave, and the boys haven't come back yet" brushing the hair off of her face, and looking into her eyes.

Reba sighed a sigh of relief and snuggled back into him burying her head in his chest. "Mmmmmm you smell good. And you don't even smell of alcohol. That's the best part." He chuckled and draped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. "Reba you do know we eventually have to talk about what's going on here, not that I'm not enjoying it or anything I ju- "Good then just hush it and let's just enjoy this moment a little longer while we have the place to ourselves" She cut him off. "There was that feisty red head he had grown to know. He gently kissed her forehead and started rubbing her back.

Whilst in his arms Reba was thinking about Narvel, and suddenly caught herself. _*Reba are you starting to have feelings for this man? You know you are still married. Right, yeah I think I will get that sorted today. Oh Lord help me through this please. I need all the strength I can get.*_


	3. Chapter 3

Reba and Narvel had finally gotten up and showered. They were about to sit down for something to eat when Charlie walked in, _*Here we go, this is where things get interesting*_ they both thought to themselves. Charlie walked in, set down a handful of papers on the table in front of Reba and said "I want a divorce" he then walked out leaving both shocked.

Narvel looked at Reba "Are you okay?" "I.. I.. I think I'm just shocked.." "That's normal I guess." "But Narvel…" "Yes" "I think I'm relieved.. Is that bad?" "Well in your situation not at all."

Reba got up and went to call her Mama. "Mama.." "Hello honey what's going on? Reba burst into tears. "Mama.. Charlie and I are… we're getting a divorce" "Oh honey what brought this on?" Reba started telling her all that was going on between her and Charlie, and then paused just before she got to the end. "Yes dear, so you just asked for a divorce? Or what?" Suddenly Reba began to smile "Well Mama I actually kinder think someone else has my heart. He noticed I had changed, and that something was up so he came to talk to me last night. He wanted to make sure it didn't go on and affect the rest of my work… He wanted to make sure I was okay.. I ended up a crying mess and he comforted me, and put me to bed. Then when Charlie came home from the pub and started getting rough with me, he came in and removed me from the situation… I spent the night in his arms,, and Mama, I know what you are thinking.. * _That's no way for a married woman to behave,*_ but Mama It felt so good, and I woke up in his arms. I've never woken up in a man's arms before. Charlie never ever held me until morning… When we came out this morning Charlie handed me the papers and asked for the divorce.. But Mama I feel relieved." Reba's heart was starting to beat faster just thinking about Narvel "Oh baby, I'm glad you are feeling at least a little happy about this situation" "Thank you for not judging me Mama, I love you." "I love you too my darling, I will talk to you later okay" "Okay" and with that she hung up.

She laid back on her bed and wondered what to do. She waited a minute and then went and signed the papers. She took it to the nearest registry office and handed them in. Her divorce was final within the week.

"Narvel, I'm free!" she yelled as she ran through the door of the bus "I'm glad baby, because I would really like to date you" Narvel and Reba had talked to the band and crew and everyone knew what was going on. Narvel had since taken Charlie's spot as a manager and filled all the gaps Charlie had left when he walked out. There was just one gap left to fill... Her lover.

Reba wanted Narvel so bad, but he told her he wasn't going to touch her until her divorce was final. It killed him everyday to see her beautiful body, knowing she would give it to him in the blink of an eye. His Mama and Daddy both raised him to be a gentleman and his morals were stronger than his sexual urges. But now her divorce was final he didn't know if he could keep his hands off of her any longer.

The band knew that the two wanted to get together as soon as the divorce was final, and so decided to make themselves scarce for the evening making it very obvious that they would all be out until dawn.

Narvel wanted to take Reba on the best date of her life. He wanted to show her a good time, and then make precious love to her.

He chose to take her to the finest restaurant in town. He went and purchased something nice for her to wear with the shoes and jewelry to match. He laid it on her bed, ready for her when she finished the show.

As she finished her set and walked into the wings still blinded by the lights an arm came out of nowhere and wrapped around her waist. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear to go and get ready, "Your clothes are on your bed."

His breath on her ear caused her heart to skip a beat and the touch of his hands on her body caused her to get slightly turned on. She whispered softly back "I can't wait baby"

They went to dinner and after desert she decided to run her foot up his leg under the table. He immediately got the check and they hurried to the car.

Once in the car she decided to start playing games, she shifted close to him and put her hand on his inner thigh, she gave it a quick squeeze, and nibbled his earlobe. "Foot down baby" the car swerved and Reba quickly shifted back to her side of the vehicle as if nothing had ever happened. "That's not fair, you wait till we get home, you're gonna wish you stayed innocent missy" "We will see big boy" "Is that a challenge?" he slammed the car into park and ran to open her door. He escorted her inside and dragged her to the backroom.


	4. Chapter 4

She flicked the door shut behind them and pushed him against the wall bringing his lips to hers she kissed him passionately with desperate need. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight.

When they finally came up for air he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, spinning her until she was against the wall he moved close to her and whispered in her ear "You've had your fun, now it's my turn," she agreed and he turned to place her on the bed.

He crawled around her and slowly undid her dress kissing her shoulder blades and down her spine as he removed the item of clothing. She moved to turn to him "Uh uh uh, not this time Red! Now don't you move." He laid her on her tummy and grabbed the flavoured oil from his pocket to massage her back. She started to shake with desire. "Ohhhhh Narvel it feels too good" Narvel wanted to be slow and careful with Reba, he knew she had only ever slept with Charlie, and he wasn't sure if he had ever taken the time to make love to her properly. He wanted to caress every inch of her body, and take good care of her. "Narvel please baby I can feel you through your pants, I need you."

He turned her over and attacked her lips he kissed down her chin and along her jawbone he then licked her special spot behind her ear. She started to squirm. "Baby I said no moving" "I'm sorry, I just can't deal with how good this feels" he worked his way south brushing his hands over the swell of her breasts. They were spilling out of her bra and he decided to set them free.

He took them in his mouth fully, sucking them and carefully playing with her nipple between his teeth. He made sure to give both equal affection before kissing lower, he lightly brushed his sweet lips over her tummy before kissing her sweet spot through her panties. "Ah" Reba's breath got caught in her throat, and she let out a sweet moan. He then kissed her inner thighs sucking on them a little, leaving purple bruises all the way up both legs. Looking back at her she looked as if she were in heaven. Her eyes were closed and he could hear deep moans escaping her mouth.

He removed her panties which were now soaking wet, and payed special attention to the beautiful flower between her legs. He licked up the juices which were spilling from her core, causing Reba to gasp and start breathing crazily. He sucked her sweet spot making sure she was good and ready for him. "Narvel I can't wait any longer, I'm on the edge." "That's perfect baby, just where I want you" She sat up and grabbed him, she flipped him over and removed his clothes. He instantly saw the fear in her eyes. "Baby what's wrong? Are you okay?" "Yes I'm just… I'm.. I've never… You are much bigger than Charlie. I'm scared this is going to hurt." "Oh honey come here, I promise I will be easy on you okay.. You can tell me to stop at any time if you don't feel comfortable." "I want you just,, please be gentle" "Of course, he laid her back down and hovered over her. He looked into her eyes and got back to kissing her. She needed a little bit of warming up before she could get back to where she was. It didn't take long.. "I'm ready" he slowly parted her legs and eased himself into her. She yelped with pain and tears welled up in her eyes. Narvel just stayed inside her not moving until she got used to him. She nodded when she was ready and he kissed her tears away. He moved slowly inside of her as she got primed and then her breath started to quicken "Harder baby,,, faster,, pleaasseee" she screamed biting his shoulder. He quickened his pace pushing deeper inside her each time. She was kissing his muscular body when she let out a deep moan "Ohhhhhhhhhh" her body started shaking and tightening up around him, as soon as he knew she had climaxed he let himself go… They fell into each other's arms with exhaustion. He went to pull out and lay next to her but she held onto him "Please baby I just want to feel you inside me a while longer" "Wait a second Reba" he flipped them over so she was on top of him, he didn't want to crush her with his weight and this way she was able to stretch out on his body. He pulled the sheet up over them and they relaxed for a little while.


	5. Chapter 5

After a couple of hours Reba sat up and started to kiss the crook of his neck, Narvel was asleep but this was starting to wake him. He couldn't believe it the most beautiful woman in the world was on top of him, showing him affection. He wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her naked butt giving it a good squeeze. "Oooo" She squealed. "Let's go take a shower Narv, I think I need to clean you up" They walked into the shower and she turned the water on, she jumped in and pulled Narvel in with her. The way the water droplets bounced off of her creamy white flesh, magnifying all the freckles got him instantly aroused. She looked up at him and gave him a kiss. "Well it looks like someone needs a little attention." His eyes grew big as she dropped to her knees and started kissing his hard member. She spat on her hands and started to work his erection in, she then went to put it in her mouth when he suddenly tensed up and said "No" She rose to her feet with a sad look on her face, she turned away and started to weep. Narvel automatically grabbed her and pulled her near "I'm sorry baby don't cry, I didn't mean to give you a fright" "No Narvel I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't please you the way you want, I know I'm no good at this, Charlie told me, but I try I- "He what?" Narvel cut her off "How dare he. Baby there is nothing wrong with you. You are a superb lover. Can't you see the way you make me go crazy. I get turned on just looking at you." "Then why?" "Honey I just don't believe you should have to put me in your mouth. You mouth is for kissing me, and for letting those sweet sounds escape when I show you how a man should treat his lady. Its nothing to do with you, it's just something I don't believe in." She buried her head in the crook of his neck, and stayed cuddled up to him while the water kept their bodies warm.

She stopped crying and decided to find another way to please him, after all he did work so hard to please her. She nibbled his earlobe and licked the back of his ear. She then kissed him all over his face and then his lips. She sucked his bottom lip in her mouth and nibbled on it slightly, Narvel let a breath he didn't know he was holding out and she quickly ran her tongue across his teeth begging for entrance. He granted it and she slipped her tongue in to wrestle with his. He was getting worked up and she knew it. She hoped her body was now used to his size because she quickly grabbed his length and put it between her legs, she eased herself onto him and started moving up and down. He grabbed her right leg under the knee and held it up to his hip to give better access. She didn't feel too much pain and she was happy. She needed to get used to him quickly because making love had become her new favorite thing to do.

She had finally found a man who would cater to her and cherish her. She decided she never wanted to have just sex ever again. This was far more intimate, and boy did it feel good. Who knew intercourse could feel so good. She was used to the sharp jabbing feeling and then when her husband finally let go she knew it was time to roll over and act like nothing happened. She couldn't wait to go to bed with this man, cuddle up with him, and wake up in his arms for the second time.


	6. Chapter 6

Two months later Reba and Narvel were a force to be reckoned with. Her shows were going wonderfully. She was up to 15 clothes changes a show and sometimes two shows a night. The band and crew loved being in the swing of things. They also appreciated Narvel more as a manager as he looked after them far more than Charlie ever did. He knew coming from being a part of the team, how things worked, and what the musicians did and didn't like. It was coming into winter, and the middle of December. Narvel didn't want any more shows after the 16th of December so that everyone could get home to their families for Christmas and New Years.

This would be Reba and Narvel's first Christmas as a couple, and Narvel was scared to death. Narvel had organised for them to spend Christmas with Reba's family, and then New Years with his family in Texas. Narvel knew Reba's Daddy was a very hard man and he wanted to ask for Reba's hand, but he really didn't know how. Even though they had known each other for nearly 10 years, they had only been dating a couple of months, and she was not long divorced. Narvel decided that they would arrive home with her family earlier than planned so that he could build up the courage to ask her Daddy. He knew Reba was big on family and he knew she missed them terribly so he wanted to get the whole family together so she could spend time with them.

It was the 20th of December and Reba and Narvel had just boarded their private jet to fly from Nashville to Oklahoma. Reba and Narvel knew that they may not spend much time alone of over the next little while so Reba decided to drag Narvel into the back room of their plane to show him how much she loved him. She pushed him on the bed straddling him while she unbuttoned his shirt. She kissed down his muscular body grinding on his hips. His erection grew, and suddenly his pants were getting tight. She popped the button and he flipped her on her back. He stripped his pants and Reba pulled his boxers down by hooking her toes in the waist band. He lifted Reba's skirt over her head and left her in her panties. He wanted to take her boots off, but she wanted them on. There was something kinky about making love in her favorite cowgirl boots. Narvel didn't make a fuss and instead decided to tease her by running his rough hand along her waist band and over her sweet spot. "Narvel, don't be mean baby, you know how much that gets me worked up" "Yes I do, and I like you like that." "You like me begging you?" "No I like you when you can no longer control yourself Reba, you are always trying to control everything. Just these times I want to see you a little loose, I want to be the one who can give you the comfort to let your guard down." "Aww you're so sweet,.. Now fuck me already" "I will do nothing of the sort, but I will make intense, passionate love to you, my Queen." With that he pulled her panties off, licked her until she was wet, then pushed into her. She gasped and grabbed his shoulders. He pinned her hands above her head and moved quickly inside of her. He hovered over her and sucked gently at her neck "No Narv, we don't want Daddy to see. He will get you with his shotgun" "Okay darlin" he stopped sucking her neck and moved lower, he licked the swell of her breast and on the side where it spilled over he decided to suck she moaned with pleasure, and he sucked harder, he wanted to leave his mark on her body so that every time she showered for the next few days she remembered his lips on her body. He didn't want to leave her other breast unloved, so he gave a matching one on the other side. Oh God did it feel good. He pumped inside her bringing her closer and closer the the edge until finally she tightened around him, waves of desire came flooding over her as her head spun, and her body pulsated. Narvel wasn't far behind her, and the look of desire that washed over her caused him to shoot a load right inside her warmth.

The pilot said over the speakers that they were getting ready to descend.

They quickly tidied themselves up and headed back out to their seats. Narvel looked over at Reba and her flushed cheeks made him smile. His small spot on her neck was starting to color. "Uhhh Reba, I think you may wanna quickly head to the bathroom and get something to cover that, apparently I stopped to late" "Oh no, I knew that was a bad idea, too bad it felt soo good.. I'll be back" She went and got her concealer to hide the mark from their previous engagement. "All done, but to be safe could you hand me my scarf, you really got me good baby" she spoke... "You think that's good, wait till you see the ones I really worked on" "They sure were fun to make" she winked kissing him lightly.

The plane landed and Susie was waiting for them. Reba was so excited she burst out of the plane like a little puppy and jumped into her baby sister's arms. "Oh Susie I've missed you so much." "You sure look like you have.. Now I think we need a good glass of whiskey and a sisterly chat." "Susie this is Narvel," "Well aint you good looking, come here" "Uhhh.. thank you" he said coyly as she engulfed him in a hug "Hands off Susie he's mine" "Baw you sure done good, I can't wait till Mama sees him!" she laughed as they walked to the car.

"Reba.. I think I'm nervous" Narvel whispered in Reba's ear. "You should be baby" she grabbed the inside of his arm squeezing it, she gave him a quick peck. "But it will all be worth it, I know they will love you." she whispered back." "Don't you two know it's impolite to whisper" "Sorry Suz, Narvel is just kinder freaking out about meeting Mama and Daddy,,, well mostly Daddy" "Oh yeah I would be too, don't worry, I'm sure they'll be a tad easy on you.. Who am I kiddin, you are just gonna have to suck it up" "Thanks Suz, way to give him hope." "Well you know me Baw, always gonna be honest"


	7. Chapter 7

It was dinner time and everyone was happy. When suddenly Reba went quiet. Narvel looked over and noticed his love looking unwell. He looked her in the eye and mouthed "What's wrong?" Reba looked back and ran to the bathroom. Narvel's first instinct was to run after her. But was that okay in her family home? Susie quickly brought him out of his thoughts. "You are allowed to go after her you know" he quickly got up and ran to her. She was laying her face on her arm which was draped over the toilet bowl. She was all sweaty and looked weak. He ran to tie her hair back and then wet a facecloth. He pulled her into him and wiped her face "Are you finished?" "I think so, I'm so tired I think I just want to lay down." "Okay well how about we brush your teeth first and wash your mouth out so you don't have to put up with that awful taste." "Will you help me?" "Of course" He sat her on his lap and brushed her teeth. He cupped his hands under the running water to collect enough for her to rinse her mouth. He then carried her to the bed Susie had set for them in the spare room. He put her Pj's on and tucked her into bed, then went back to join the rest of the family to finish dinner. "Is she ok?" Susie asked across the table. "She just wanted to lay down so I tucked her into bed." "Hey Narvel you any good on a horse? You think you could help Susie, Paul and I round up the cattle in the morning?" "Well Sir I can't say that I am very good, but Reba has taken me riding once or twice. I'm sure I could give it a go and help" "Good, see you in the stables at 5" Susie will show you how to tac em up. You can ride Reba's horse Blue." "I'll be there Sir."

The next morning Reba woke and rolled over to reached out for her man, but he was gone. She didn't know what had come over her but she started to weep. Her Mama heard her sobbing and went to knock on the door. "Reba, can I come in?" "Yes Mama." "What's wrong honey?" she said sitting down on the bed beside her "Oh nothing, I just, I'm so emotional. It was the first time in ages that I had woken up without someone next to me. "Oh your father has taken him out to round up the cattle with Susie and Paul" "Round up cattle? He can barely ride." "I think your father just wanted a little bonding time. And he knew you and I needed to have a chat alone, so two birds, one stone. You know I don't give him enough credit for how well he thinks." Reba smiled and snuggled into her Mama, "I've missed you. You give the best hugs" "That's what mothers are for darling. Now do you want to do this now, or after a shower?" "Now is good, where do I even start?" "Why don't you start with telling me how things are between you and Charlie." "Well the divorce was final he asked for 2mill and all my assets. He got every cent and pretty much everything except what I needed to continue my music. Narvel and I are now renting a house in Nashville not far from Barb, we haven't seen him or heard from him since. "Okay, I'm glad you are near Barbara, she is like family, and at least you have her close. You know I worry about you honey." "Yes, and Narvel has been taking very good care of me. He is so kind and gentle with me. We have our arguments, but when we make up, ohh it's the best." "I can see he has had a very strong upbringing and after what he did for you last night I am sure you have a keeper" "Yeah," Reba dipped her head, she was worried her mother was going to bring up last night's episode. "Reba, do you have any idea what was going on with you last night?" "I think I just felt sick from the travelling, nothing major." "You have traveled all your life, is there something you're hiding?" "No Mama, not at all I am as healthy as ever. I just don't know what came over me last night" "Reba, have you and Narvel been using protection" "Mama, I'm a grown woman, how can you ask me that?" "You may be a grown woman, but there may also be something else that is growin." "Wait, you don't think?" "Well that's why I asked, have you used protection every time?" Reba thought about it for a minute. She was sure they had. After all she was on birth control pills. "Oh no Mama…Not the first time, it kinder slipped our mind" "Hey Reba, I think I may just pop down to the pharmacy for a minute. My blood pressure pills ought to be in by now. Say you think you could take me? Your father says I aint allowed to drive no more." "Uhh, yeah, of course." "Good now let's get up and ready for the day, I'll go fix us some breakfast. Those lot are due to come in any minute.

The road to the pharmacy seemed to go on forever, and thankfully Mama was only making small talk. She must have known my mind was elsewhere when she suddenly snapped me out of my daze. "Reba are you scared?" I quickly shut her down "No Mama, I'm just thinking about this being the first Christmas without… well, with Narvel and how different it may be." "Well yes honey, it will be different. But if it wasn't different then it would be the same. And things that stay the same for too long become stale and stagnant. Change is good baby" "I know. I just guess I don't know what to expect. But I am ready to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Please read and review all chapters, this is my first fanfic, and I hope to gain as much input as possible.

Tell me whats good, tell me whats bad. This Canadian can handle it!

Ideas are welcome, anything, just anything will be helpful.

Let me know if this is still worth carrying on. I am happy to update regularly if you see it is worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

Taking her in his arms and pulling her close "Where did you two go?" "Oh we just went into town to get Mama's blood pressure pills." "How was that? "Oh it was good, I got everything out in the open this morning so we are on the same page, and she knows everything." "Good, I was hoping you would get a chance to have a chat." "So how was gathering cattle?" "Your Daddy is a pro on that thing, Blue was good for me, but I really didn't know what I was doing… Paul had a good laugh, and Susie helped me out, but I most certainly looked like a fool." "Oh baby, a bit more practice and you will be fine." She pecked him on the lips. "Look hun, I'm just dying to use the bathroom would ya let me go a minute." "Oh sure, Clark wanted me to go with them to mend a fence, so I'll see ya later"

She walked into the house Jac was in the kitchen fixing lunch "In your bathroom cabinet honey" "Thanks" She walked to her bathroom and quickly opened the box. She looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't stand the eyes that were looking back at her. She could see they were starting to get misty, and she hadn't even taken the test yet. She quickly peed on the stick and then put the cover on. She finished going toilet and washed her hands. Now all that was left to do was wait… Ohh how her impatient nature started to shine through. Her feet were tapping and she was trying to think of ways to keep her mind off of it. Those few minutes seemed to last a lifetime. Finally she looked down at the little window and there it was. A little pink plus, she set it down on the edge of the vanity. She was positively pregnant, and something that should of made her smile scared the hell outa her.

She hung her head. _*How could I be so careless? How could I let this happen?*_ her and Narvel had only been dating a couple of months, and they weren't yet married. She always used protection. She had never even thought about children when she was with Charlie. Her sole focus was on her career, and she didn't even know if she could look after herself, let alone a child. She stepped back from the vanity and felt the cold of the shower glass on her back. She slipped down the glass and sat on the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest, leaned her head on her them and started to pray. "Dear God, I know I'm probably not your favorite child right now after all that's happened, but I know you will always love me. Please forgive me for my sins, and give me the strength I need to get through this. Please God, please…. Amen" She wrapped the test up in toilet paper and put it in the bin. Her face had tears streaming down it and she knew she couldn't go out looking like that. She wet a facecloth and washed her face. She finally thought she looked presentable enough and walked out.

She knew her Mama probably needed some help with lunch. She strolled into the kitchen "What can I do?" trying to perk herself up. "Well Reba, you're only really good at vegetables, so how about you make a salad." She pulled out the veges and started cutting them up avoiding all eye contact with her mother. "So Mama, how has that other brother and sister of mine been?" " Well Alice is the same ole same ole working hard at whatever she does, and Pake is just enjoying life with his girls. He takes them out and teaches them everything he can without them rolling their eyes. "Haha, sounds about right. They really are gorgeous kids." "All my grandchildren are gorgeous Reba, even the ones that aren't born yet" Reba stopped cutting the veges and just looked down at the knife in her hand.

"How did you know?" "Mothers have a special knowing, soon you will have that experience" Tears started streaming down her face. "Reba those veges don't need extra salt, come here" She spun around and grabbed her mother. She rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "I'm so scared, I don't know how Narvel is going to take this news, we haven't talked about children, we're not even married yet, hell we've only been together 2 months." She rubbed her daughters back. "Mama would you mind not saying anything for a little while, I just need a little time to process things before I tell Narv." "Of course baby, this is not mine to tell. But you do know that the longer you hold onto things the harder it will be, and he WILL notice. If you tell him sooner you may be able to work through things together." "Yeah I know, It shouldn't be for too long. I just need a few moments, I'm too emotional at the moment." "Haha yes darling, that happens."

Reba got herself ready for bed early and climbed in grabbing her bible off the nightstand. She found console in reading some of her favorite verses before Narvel walked in. He climbed in next to her and she practically ignored that he was even there. "Red?" Not looking up from the page she answered "Mmmmm?" "Are you okay?" He shifted next to her and put his arm around her waist. "I'm fine Narvel, I'm just reading" "Okay he pecked her cheek good night and slid down bringing the covers up to his chest." She reacted coldly and kept on reading.

The next morning came and Narvel woke early to Reba saying her prayers. He never really listened until something she said caught his attention. He knew she thought he was still asleep so he played along trying desperately to hear the words she was whispering. "Our dearest Heavenly Father I thank you for all you have blessed me with, these beautiful parents, and this beautiful home. Please forgive me for all my wrongdoings, and Lord please give me the courage I need to tell him what we both know I need to. I say these things, and humbly pray for in the name of thy son Jesus Christ.. Amen" Narvel wondered what she could possibly be keeping from him, or was it even him. It could have been her Daddy, he wasn't even sure, but what he did know is that something was up.

Alice came bounding through the door. "Mama are the girls here?" "Alice is that you? Alice, Alice, I've been waiting for you… I've missed you, we have so much to catch up on." "Aww did little Reba miss her big sister?" "I sure did, I love you Alice" she nearly squeezed her big sister to death. "Oh boy, I love you too Baw, what's going on? You seem so energetic!" "Nothing, I'm just so happy to be with family again. Don't worry Susie got her hug yesterday." "I hope you were more gentle with her" "No way! You all get the same treatment" "Oh Baw you are so sweet, is Suz here?" "Nope shes down the house with Paul" "Ughh, I'm happy she's not here, you and I need to have a chat." "Oh I have so much to tell you" "Yeah, why don't we take a walk down the stream."

"I'm glad you're happy Reba, have you talked to Suz?" "Yeap she knows everything." "Has she told you how she's been?" "No, not really she just said she's been the same lookin after the kids, helping daddy, singing blah blah, nothing interesting why" "How is she looking these days?" "Well she looked thinner than usual, but when I asked her about it she just said, running around after 3 young kids will do that to you." "Reba... Paul has been beating her" "He what?" "I went around there the other day coz Daddy said she hadn't been around in a while and she was cleaning the house with a singlet on but she had bruises all over her arms and the side of her jaw was swollen. I asked what the hell happened and she just said she was on the roof cleaning the gutter and fell off. She lied through her teeth, the gutters were still dirty, and she aint clumsy like any of us." "What did you do?" "I threatened to tell Daddy if she didn't tell me the truth" "And did she?" "Well she's such a tough nut our little Martha, and I didn't get much out of her other than that he was a good father, she still loved him, and she would appreciate it if I didn't say anything while they worked things out." "And that was it?" Alice could see Reba's hair getting Red, "Reba, I only told you this because we need to be gentle with her, and be there for her, not to send her a spiel." "I could kill that man, Alice you better hide all our guns, because I'm a pretty good shot" "Reba that's her childrens' father. You wouldn't want them to grow up without a Daddy"

Reba started running, she was too fast for Alice, and Alice was actually shocked, Reba never ran. She burst through her sister's door "Where is your husband?" "Uhh, he's out getting the cattle, some broke out last night so he's mending the fence and getting them back in. Why?" "Where are your kids?" "They're out in the pickup with him" "Good now get in that room and take your top off." She stared at her sister slightly worried, Alice must have told her, she knew she still had bruises on her arms, back and side. But she didn't want to cross her older sister. She went into her bed room quietly weeping and took off her top to show her sister. "Running around after three kids my ass Susie, you're skin and bone, and look at you, you're a banged up mess." "Susie was now letting the tears fall freely, her sister walked up and helped her put her clothes back on, she hugged her gently, and sat with her on the couch. Alice walked in and made them all a cup of tea. She fixed Susie something to eat as her baby sisters talked and cried together.

Reba was unsure as to whether she should tell her sisters then while they were all alone, or wait knowing that this was a time to focus on their baby sister.


	10. Chapter 10

Review, Review, Review and I will get the next chapter up ASAP!

Thank you

:)


	11. Chapter 11

_*How are you even thinking about this Reba, no one deserves to know more than Narvel, you need to tell him first, before anyone else. You know he would never keep anything like this from you, and if he is anything like the man you think he is, he will help you to work through it together.*_

Reba and Alice both enjoyed spending time with their baby sis, they all caught up with each others lives, and had a great time helping Susie fix up her house. "Gosh Susie, you would never even know you have three children now, look at this place, spotless." "Your right Baw! Just how I like it!" Sitting down Reba huffed. "Oh Lord my legs are killing me, you know I haven't run in forever, and today I ran all the way here from that down there stream." "Well you sure were pretty riled up when you got here" "Oh Susie that was nothing, trust me, she was ready to put a bullet through his head when I told her, you only got the aftermath, I had mostly calmed her down by then" "You two are crazy" "Yes but mess with our baby sister and we become the definition of crazy, right Alice?" "You got it!" "Susie why didn't you tell me before?" "Oh you were just so happy and had so much to share…. That, and I kinder didn't want anyone to know." She gave Alice a deathly stare. "Martha Susan, I'm not just anyone, I'm your big sister, and I have loved you from the moment you were born. Us little girls have to stick together!" Susie smiled. "Little girls, Baw I haven't heard that term in years... I love you!"

"Well darlin, I best get outa here before that husband of yours comes home, I just don't think I am ready to stomach him right now, also I kinder wonder what my man is up to. Alice and I kinder just left and didn't say anything." "Haha, nothing's changed has it Baw? You're still that independent woman who can't stand people hanging off her arm." "Yes I am, lucky he doesn't mind, and get this, in our relationship I'm the needy one." "Oh gosh you are funny, You staying Alice or you two red heads going together?" "Umm I think I'll go and see what Mama is up to."

While Reba was out Narvel found time to sit down with both Clark and Jackie. "Mr and Mrs McEntire I know Reba and I have only been dating two months, and she is just recently divorced, but I would really love to marry your daughter. I aim to receive your blessing before Christmas morning so that I may ask her Christmas day. If for some reason I don't receive it by then I promise you I will work the rest of my life until I do." Jackie smiled "And what do you suppose to do with our daughter? Can we trust you?" "Of course ma'am I am more than trustworthy, I promise I will love her, and cherish her for as long as I live. I hope to one day give her a house she can call a home, and share in beautiful children that, will with any luck look just like their Mama." "You promise you will bring her home to us every so often so we don't miss her too much?" "Yes ma'am, I promise, I know she wouldn't have it any other way, you all mean the world to her." "Well you have my blessing, Clark?" "Well if her mothers happy then that's the main thing.. Just don't give me any reason not to like you boy... And if you ever, ever lay a hand on her you can count yourself dead, because you sure as hell will be after I deal to you" "Yes sir, I promise I won't let you down." "Good now I'm off to change the oil in the pick-up, give us a hand won't you?" "Sure thing. Thank you both." Narvel tried to hide his grin as he walked outside, he was just so darn happy he couldn't help it.

Dinner time Susie and the kids turned up to ask Mama what the plans were for Christmas day. "Mama, shall we have it in the barn, it's warm enough in there, we can all sit on the hay, the kids can run around inside and if they drop food it won't matter. Paul can bring up the gas heaters and it will be super toasty." "That sounds like a good idea, go in and ask your sister what she thinks, she really wanted to make this Christmas special with all of us." "Narvel where is she?" "Oh I think she was taking a shower, she ought to be out by now, go check the room" Susie knocked on the door "Baw are you in here?" "Yes I'm not quite dressed, but you can come in if it's just you." Susie opened the door and closed it quickly. Reba had managed her pants but was just fastening her bra as Susie walked in. "Talk about my bruises, look at yours, haha" "Haha yes but mine were made in a completely different way.. One I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear about" She pulled her shirt on. "Yeah, nah, no thank you. I'm just fine." "I was just wondering, Christmas day how would you feel about having it in the barn. We can all party on the hay bales, chill out, eat, and the kids can run around. Then if they drop things like food on the ground it doesn't matter… We can bring the heaters up and it will be lovely and warm. I talked to Mama she thinks it's a good idea, but I had to ask you." "That's a great idea, love it. You know how much I love cleaning up… Not! This will be perfect." "Cool, lets go let em know." "That's the only reason we came up." "So Mama what shall I bring? Or shall we just come here early and prep everything here." "Come here, I wanna spend all the time I can with you all, and the prep is part of it." "Well there you go, that's what your sister wants"

That night Reba had decided she would tell Narvel. She climbed into bed and waited for him to finish watching the tele with Daddy. Her tummy hadn't gotten sick again and she was happy, but right now it was so full of nerves, she was excited, but scared all at the same time. She seemed convinced that he would be okay with it. But she just didn't know. She had stopped taking her contraceptive pills, and had even passed on the beer with dinner. She was hoping no one noticed before her and Narvel could announce it. She didn't know what to do so she picked her Bible back up and gave it another read.

Narvel came in the door and she tried to contain herself. What was going on? She had been fine right up until now. Now she was practically a mess, a mess that no one could see. It was all internal, and he seemed to take forever to change and brush his teeth ready for bed. She focused on what she was reading and waited. He climbed into bed and expected to get the same treatment as the night before.

But he could sense she was in a happier mood, she was smiling, and her face looked soft. "Read me a verse, would you please baby? he snuggled down and got comfortable. "Hey baby, how would you feel about having a baby?" "Pardon?" She stayed silent for a moment staring at the pages before she put the book down on the nightstand and looked into his eyes." "Reba?" "Yes?" "Are we talking like in the future, or?" "Well technically yes, the future, but less than 9 months for sure." He smiled big. "Are you serious right now? Because if you are kidding I am going to look like the biggest fool as I dance around this room" "No baby, I'm not kidding, I'm pregnant, and I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner. I only just found out when we got here, and I didn't know how you were going to react." "You mean there is a little Reba inside of you? Inside of here?" He quickly pulled her close, lifted her top, threw off the blankets and kissed her tummy." "Haha you are too cute, well hun, there is a little us inside there, a little bit of you and a little bit of me all mixed together"

"Oh honey, I'm thrilled. I really am. I hope this baby looks exactly like you,, just maybe with a little less of the attitude" "But baby, the attitude is the best part." "You're right, I wouldn't want you any other way." "Well as time goes by you may have to deal with a bigger me, and apparently a more emotional one. Mama said I may even end up with cravings for strange food, and.. well, you." He laughed but tried to stay quiet so he didn't disturb anyone else in the house. He kissed her on the forehead. "This is going to be fun Red! So who else knows apart from Mama?" "Just you baby. Mama was the one that convinced me to get a test after I got sick, that's why we went and got her blood pressure pills. I didn't want anyone else to know before you because I wasn't sure how things would go with our relationship being so young."

Narvel sunk back down into the bed and pulled Reba with him. They pulled the blankets over and snuggled up together with his hand protectively over her tummy. "Well at least it's not like we don't know each other. We have known each other a fair while. And if you're up for it I want us to raise this baby together the best we can. I want to give our baby the world, and teach them everything I know."

"How many babies do you want Narvel, are you happy with just one?" "With you darling I would have enough to run a school, as long as they all look as beautiful as their mother. But seriously Reba as many as you want is fine with me. I always wanted children. I just never found anyone who I would want as their mother. What about you? How are you feeling about all this? Are you happy you are pregnant? Would you want to raise a child with me?" "Oh I'm okay totally scared to death, but feeling much better after witnessing your reaction. I am over the moon now, and am so excited. And honey." "Yes" "I most certainly do want to raise this child with you, and any other children that we may have. I think you will be a wonderful Daddy to our kids, you are unlike any other man I have ever known. She kissed him deeply and then relaxed into a deep slumber with his hand drawing soothing patterns over her tummy.

Don't forget to Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Reba reached out and wrapped her arms around the sleeping body laying next to her. She gave it a squeeze and kissed the beautiful lips in front of her.. "Good Morning Narvel, Merry Christmas baby!" she whispered quietly in his ear. Narvel was slowly waking as he lifted his arm up and rested his hand on the small of her back. He kissed the top of her hair "Merry Christmas darling" "Good your awake, GET UP, GET UP!" Let's go see what Santa brought us." "Oh honey give me a minute while I try and see clearly." "C'mon Narvel, what's taking you so long?" "I'm just washing my face and brushing my teeth. Not all of us look as good as you when we wake up" "Oh who cares about that. I just want to sit under the tree and look at everything" "Mama, Daddy are you awake?" "Reba shhhh it's still early." "So they can all get up. It's Christmas." "Aunt Baw!" "Samuel!" They ran to each other connecting in a hug "Merry Christmas Aunt Baw" "Merry Christmas gorgeous. Kiss?" He pecked her on the lips. "Morning Reba, Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas Suz, where are the other two?" "Oh they're coming with their father. I knew you would be up bright and early, and Samuel came running in for morning cuddles so I told Paul I would get him ready and come up to start prepping." "Bright and early is right," Narvel came strolling into the living room all dressed and ready for the day. "She's as bad as the kids." "Get used to that one Narvel, she is the biggest kid on every holiday possible" "I can't wait." He tapped her backside as he walked past sitting down underneath the tree. Jac and Clark arrived in the room. Merry Christmas everyone, Jac cuddled her grandson and her daughters , then she got to Narvel, she looked deep into his eyes and when she embraced him she whispered in his ear "You are a good man, good luck" he was so touched and suddenly he started to get nervous.

Pake and his family arrived, as did Alice and hers. Paul was out in the barn fixing the heaters ensuring the place would be ready and warm later on. Meanwhile inside, the house was being turned upside down with all the kids and their presents. Toys, and ripped wrapping paper as far as they eye could see. Reba was in heaven, nothing could be more special than this. Narvel hadn't seen her this happy in such a long time, the sparkle in her eyes filled his heart.

Susie caught him quietly staring at his love across the room. She went and sat next to him and had a quiet little chat as the chaos continued around them. "She's definitely got your heart hasn't she." "Who? Huh, oh yeah, yeah she does." "Well whatcha gonna do about that?" he stayed silent, Susie thought he either hadn't heard her or chosen not to hear her. "Is everyone here?" "Changing the subject are we?" "No, I'm just wondering, are we all here?" "Uhh yeah I think so, why" Narvel got up looked to Clark and Jac, they both nodded, and then continued on across the room to where Reba was playing with the kids and their new toy piano. He got down next to her "Hey Reba, can you come here a sec?" "Sure, I'll be back in a moment babies" He stood up and helped her up, but he didn't move. He just stood there and took both her hands in his. "What's up Narv?" He looked into her eyes and stayed silent a minute, he was trying to think of the right words to say, but he realized he had gotten everyone's attention and Reba was just standing in the middle of the room confused. "Reba, I know we haven't been dating long, but I have fallen for you so quickly, from the moment I first wiped your tears away I knew right then that I couldn't live my life without you. You have the most beautiful family, and I hope to become a part of it." He got down on one knee and pulled the ring from his jacket pocket. "I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

"What? Narvel Wayne are you serious?..." "Sure am Reba Nell!" She stayed shocked for a minute and then got down and whispered so only he could hear "You have to ask my Daddy first" As she was whispering Susie called out "Oh c'mon Baw we wanna know too" Narvel whispered back "I have baby." Reba stood up, she looked to her Mother and Father who were sitting together watching. "Daddy?"

"Any man that makes your mother happy, and has the decency to ask for our blessing before proposing deserves the okay…" Jackie chimed in "Though the answer to his question is still up to you honey." Reba looked back to Narvel who was still on one knee waiting. "Yes, Of course.. Yes!" She pulled him up to her and kissed him deeply "Of course I will marry you Narv." She pecked him again lightly. "Good, coz I was getting worried there for a minute" Everyone laughed and got up to offer their congratulations and inspect the ring.

Susie ran to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of bubbles and some glasses. "Shall we blow this thing?" "Yes!" Alice yelled back. Susie poured them all glasses and both Jac and Narvel were curious as to what Reba would do. "Cheers everybody" Susie called. Reba clinked her glass against the rest and as they all took a sip she tried not to make it obvious but she carefully put her glass down on the kitchen counter. Alice watched her little sister. She was really the observant one of the lot. She waited till the excitement died down.

"Right y'all let's go eat, my husband has set the barn, and apparently it's ready." Called Susie over the chatter of her family.

Paul had not only set the heaters, but he tidied the place up set out bales around the place to sit on, and thrown up some Christmas lights for decoration. He was a rough man, but he did like things to look nice every once and awhile. Susie walked in first and saw how pretty it looked. She was stunned. She set the food down on the table and went to drag her husband around the back. "Hey Suz. How's things?" She grabbed her husband by the shirt and pulled him down to her. She kissed him passionately and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you for making the place nice. It looks stunning. There's something about these lights, and this whole moment that makes me re-fall in love with you, and want to jump you in the corner. "Woe, woe, settle down. Why don't we save that for later. This is family time." "Sure thing, but I'm gonna get a dance under these lights, outa you before the night's over.

Everyone had finished eating and the music had started playing. There were people up dancing, and people relaxing, but everyone was singing and having a great time. Reba went to go pour her some ice tea when Alice came up behind her "Not drinking these days Baw? If I didn't know any better I would suspect you were pregnant." "No, no I'm drinking, just felt like some ice tea, I miss the way Mama makes it when I'm on the road" "Don't you dare lie to me Baw" "Will you excuse me a minute Al?" She ran to Narvel. "Narv, you think we could tell them I'm pregnant, Alice is on my case about not drinking." "I thought you'd never ask Red, I can barely contain myself." "You're so stupid cute!" Reba walked and turned the music down and then ran back to Narvel's side. Her Mama looked at her and smiled. Alice stood at the table, and her mouth almost dropped open when she looked at the couple standing nervously about to announce something. Susie went and stood by Alice. "Whats going on Al?" "Shhh let's find out" "Uhhh soooo guess what y'all? I'M PREGNANT!" "What? What? Oh my God Baw!" Susie ran and hugged her sister. Reba was more gentle with her, knowing what was beneath her sisters top. But Susie had more interest in what was underneath Reba's top. She lifted it to just below her breasts and inspected the tummy that was only very faintly swollen at the bottom. She kissed her sisters little bump. "Hi baby, I'm your Aunt Susie, and I love you!" Reba looked down at her baby sister and smiled. She then looked up at Narvel and pecked his cheek. "I'm sorry Al, I kinder just wanted to tell everyone at once" "It' ok, I figured as much…" "Well, well, well, knocking up my little sister are we?" Pake gave Narvel the death stare. "C'mon Reba you only been with the guy two months and you're already knocked up. That explains why he wanted you to marry him." Reba hung her head and put her hand over her belly. She fought back the tears, but she couldn't help but think that there may be some truth in what her brother was saying. Narvel pulled her close and brought her back to his chest. He placed his hand over hers and kissed the back of her neck. "Oh quit it Pake." Mama Jac jumped in. "Reba is not knocked up, she is pregnant, and I know for a fact that Narvel had all intentions on marrying her before he even knew she was pregnant." "Are you sure Mama? We don't even really know this guy." "Yes I am sure. He asked for our blessing long before Reba told him she was pregnant. And I trust him. He has been nothing but good to her from what I can see" Reba lifted her head, and turned to kiss her man properly. What Mama had said had made her feel much better."Well looks like you have them on your side, but you haven't fooled me yet. You ever turn out like Susie's husband and I promise you I will come for you!"

Susie's mouth dropped, she had no idea her older brother knew. She looked at Alice, Alice shook her head "I promise, I only told Reba." Susie looked at Reba "I didn't tell a soul." "Don't look at them Susie, your kids told the girls when they were playing one day, and they came and told me. I guess your kids don't know that what is going on at home is wrong. Paul had come back from the bathroom and missed the whole lot. Susie took one look at her husband and her face started to burn up. She loaded her husband and kids into the pick-up and left. She was too embarrassed to face her family after what had just come out.

 **Sorry for all the Typo's It seems the more I preview them the more I see, it's just so annoying trying to re-edit everything over and over again, so please bare with me, I'm trying to write this and get each chapter published as fast as I can to the best of my ability.**

 **Please give me your feedback, I really need to know where I am doing okay, and where I am failing.**

 **If people are still happy to read, and review I will continue to write. Otherwise I will stop. Share with your friends!**

 **I have so many ideas for this story, but you will just have to be a tad patient as they are taking their time to be published.**

 **:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Mama looked at Pake with a mix of sadness and anger, she turned without saying a word and walked into the house. Narvel was shocked and confused, he held Reba protectively, he'd realized that everything Pake had said was only because he was angry and upset over his baby sister's situation. "Daddy? Why aren't you getting angry." "You just wait boy. He will get what's coming to him. There's more than one way to skin a cat!" And with that he walked into the house. "I don't understand."

Pake's wife went up and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Come here and sit with me a while" "Why is no one angry about this? That's my baby sister he's beatin on and no one is givin a damn." She took him in her arms "Look, at the moment your sister still loves him with all her heart. Anything we do to hurt him will only hurt her, and cause her to move further away from us. Do you really want that?" "No, not at all, but why does it have to come at the cost of her body?" "Because that is the sacrifice she has chosen to make. The best thing we can do is be here for her to come to, and help convince her that she deserves better. Only she can make changes in her life." Pake nodded.

"I have to say, that Sod did a good job of the place….Dance with me?" "Love to!" "Say Reba, hit us with a slow one would you please." "Coming right up." Everyone got up for a dance before bed.

Boxing day came and it was the last day before Reba and Narvel were set to fly to Texas. Reba tried to ring Susie but she wouldn't pick up the phone. "Narvel, I'm going to check on Susie" "Okay, ring me if you need anything." "Suz!" Reba yelled as she walked through the front door. "Shhh the kids have all just gone down" "Sorry, I just came to check on you. He didn't add to those bruises last night did he?" "No, no he didn't. I'm fine. Cocoa?" "Yes please." Susie poured them both a cup and walked into the living room to sit on the couch.

"How about you come and stay with Narvel and I for a little while? Our house is sure big enough. You can help do some of the office work at home, and have the kids at the same time. Who knows I may even get to share the stage with my darling sister again." "And leave Oklahoma? No way!" "Oh c'mon Suz, just for a little while, treat it like a break, a holiday, something, anything." "That's very kind of you, I would say 'you both', but I know you Baw, you probably haven't even talked to Narvel about it." "Sure I have." "Really?" "Well, no, not exactly, but I know he'd be all for it." "You are too cute! But I can't run from my problems." "Well you're not really running if I just abduct you and the kids" She let out a cute little chuckle. "Think of it this way. You are just coming for an extended visit. This baby could sure use an Aunt Susie.. And so could I to tell you the truth.. I need someone close by who I trust, and who has already had children… I just don't know a thing about any of this." Susie looked at Reba like she was crazy, but she wasn't saying no. Reba actually thought she may be in with a chance. "I'll tell you what, how about I let you sleep on it and tell Paul. In the meantime you back your bags, our flight is tomorrow morning. Narvel and I will pick you all up at 7.30 "But Reba, what about Daddy?" "Well Pake, Alice, and Paul will all still be here. I'm sure he will be fine without you for a little while." "Okay, see you in the morning" Reba tried not to squeal with excitement. "See you in the morning." She walked out the door and as soon as she got out of Susie's vision she did a little dance * _Yusss, my baby sister's coming with me! Now just to tell Narvel.*_

"Narvel how do you feel about Susie and the kids coming to stay with us for a little while?" "Why not, if that's what it takes to get her away from that man she can move in" "I knew you would be okay with it. She took a lot of convincing and I told he just to think of it as a little break. I said that this little one needed an Aunt Susie, and so did I because I haven't a clue what to expect with any of this pregnancy business. I think that's the real reason she agreed to come." "Well I'm glad you convinced her darling, even if you did use our little one as part of your bargaining" He pulled her side close and rubbed her tummy kissing her cheek."


	14. Chapter 14

"Mama, Daddy, I'm home!" "Oh darling you finally made it. Welcome home, and welcome Miss Reba, Boy here has told us so much about you." "Well... Has he now?" "What can I say, you're a catch, and I want to show you off." He smiled slightly embarrassed. "Well I am very much in love with your son Mrs. Blackstock, and my Mama thanks you and Mr Blackstock for raising him to become the gentleman that he is. This is my sister Susie, and the three rugrats running around are her gorgeous children." "Well Susie it's lovely to meet you." "Nice to meet you too Ma'am" "Oh please ladies call me Gloria. Darling show the kids where the toy box is, I'm gonna take the ladies into the kitchen. Your Daddy is upstairs on the phone somewhere."

"So you're the Mrs. Narvel Blackstock of the next generation." "I hope to be soon, yes" "You promise you will look after my boy?" "Of course, forever, and ever, or until he gets sick of me." "You seem like such a nice person, tell me, how do you two work together 24/7 and still stay together? That would just drive me bonkers." "Well Ma'am- Gloria, I guess some couples can just bring out the best in each other. And we are both always striving to make the other happy, so it just works. I don't really know why, but it is good for business and it is good for us." "I seriously don't think I could handle that. We would be at eachothers throats constantly." "We have our arguments, sure, but we do really love each other so we always share a kiss and sleep in the same bed at the end of every night no matter how mad we are."

"I'm just so happy for you both. What about you Susie? Tell me about yourself." "Well there aint much to know about me. I have three children as you can see Earl Paul named after his Daddy E.P for short, Lucchese, and Samuel. My husband and I live in Oklahoma on a small little ranch near Mama and Daddy, My husband is a rodeo cowboy who looks after the ranch, and occasionally helps out Daddy. I sing when we travel around the place. At the moment though I'm on holiday with my big sister because she begged me to come be with her for a while." "That is very sweet of you. Music must run in the family, you two seem very close," "Nah" the both said in harmony.

"So any ideas for New Years? Have you anything special you like to make Reba?" "Oh no, not me, I can't really cook to save myself, but I can round up cattle pretty well. Susie is our little Susie homemaker, she's the one to ask about anything to do with food, or household maintenance." "Susie, do you have anything special you would like to make?" "Oh sure, I'd be happy to make something, I'm just not sure what to chose yet. How about it be a surprise. Baw you can help me" "Sure." "Oh okay, great! I can't wait to see what comes out"

Narvel came down with his Daddy. Daddy this is my darling Reba, her sister Susie, and somewhere running around are Susie's children. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Narvel Leroy, but you can call me Leroy considering you are too used to calling Boy here Narvel. Otherwise if you can think of anything better, go for it. Narvel went and stood beside Reba "Uhh Mom, Dad, Reba and I want to tell you that we are having a baby. We know some people may think it is too soon, but we have known each other for nearly 10 years so it doesn't really phase us. It wasn't planned, it just happened, and we couldn't be happier." "Oh honey look, my boy is growing up." Gloria smiled "I'm so happy for you both" She hugged Reba and then hugged her son. "You look after her now won't you. That's my grand baby you are carrying in there Reba, I hope you are giving your body all that it needs to grow a strong, healthy child." "I am trying, I'm still new to all of this, we only just found out a few days ago. But Narvel and I just can't keep it to ourselves. Luckily I have Susie, to make sure I do everything I can to help the little one out" "Well congratulations, almost time to add another couple of Blackstocks to the tree." Narvel's Daddy smiled.

New year's eve was a hoot and so was New Year's day. It was full of laughter, happiness, and family. It couldn't possibly have been better. Reba swore half of Texas showed up to partake in Narvel's family celebrations, and a handsome young fellow took a liking to Susie. Susie had no intentions on putting herself out there but she was definitely flattered when someone found her attractive. "I saw him making eyes at you Suz, why don't you go there and give it a spin?" "A spin? Reba hush, I'm married with three children." "Oh c'mon just a dance then. No one has more rhythm than you, you are a wonderful dancer." "No!" "Ughhh you're so boring, can you stop being a Saint for a minute and enjoy yourself?" "I am enjoying myself. I'm going to check on everything inside"


	15. Chapter 15

On the plane from Texas to Nashville Reba sat next to Susie while Narvel slept off his hangover in the back. "You know the guy from last night? Narvel said that his name is Mark, he is divorced, owns one of the biggest fitness companies in the country, and is a really nice guy." "And?" "And I think I should have taken the kids and left you there for a workout session." She winked and smiled cheekily. "Reba how many times do I have to tell you? I'm a married woman." "Yeah but your husband is a jackass." "I love him and if you are gonna be like this the whole time then I wanna go home." "Okay, okay, I'll knock it off. But are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure, I'm not available" "Alright." She whined and looked out the window.

A couple of weeks had gone by and Susie had whipped Reba's house into shape. "My goodness Reba this place is a mess." It wasn't really messy as such, more just dis-organised. Reba and Narvel had a busy house, attached was the office that was quickly becoming too small for their fast growing business. Mail had piled up, furniture looked like it had just been placed in there after purchasing and not moved. The house was really a house until Susie showed up. She seemed to bring a homely feel to the place. She hadn't thought about being away from home, everything was so busy that she was spending her time organizing her sister's home life. "I like having Susie around, this house feels better" "Whatcha tryna say Narvel, you like having her around more than me?" She joked. "No darling not at all, the place just feels good. Don't you feel it?" "Yes I feel it, my sister's the best that's all!" She smiled happily.

Narvel could organize business, Reba could work, but neither of them could get themselves together to sort out their home. Susie was feeling great, but something was eating away at her inside. She loved helping her sister, and her kids enjoyed being in Nashville. She was worried that they would hate the city life, but they were starting to get used to it. Narvel had booked Susie to do a private show with Reba in Ohio and both were totally looking forward to it. Susie had no idea what it would be like to share the stage with her sister again. She asked if they could have a couple of vocal rehearsals with the band so that she would snap out of being so nervous. "Susie, you sing for a living, what makes you think you won't be great?" "I guess I just haven't sung with you in such a long time i'm scared we may have lost our harmony" "Okay, that's fair. We will give it a go."

"Cut! Ladies that was magical. There is definitely something to be said about a good blood harmony. I think she is your best duet partner yet Red. Your voices just blend so well together, and yet are so different." Susie smiled. She had forgotten how much she missed being up there with her sister. It just seemed to fit so well. "See I told you Suz, you're great! Narvel doesn't hand out compliments to anybody." "He seems to give em to you all the time." "At home, yes. But not in Business. In business he is a very hard man, and he doesn't sugar coat anything. Most people actually think he is an asshole." "Wow, okay. I'm pleased. I think I can do this." "Well of course you can! You're Susie McEntire" "Luchsinger!" Susie snapped. "Right, yeah, that."

Reba and Susie finished the private show and Narvel asked what they thought about going on tour together. "Narvel are you serious? You think the fans would pay to see us together?" Asked Susie. "Sure do, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think so." "Can I think about it?" "Of course, let me know when you're ready… Before the end of the week would be good though... No pressure."

Susie had been suffering with low self esteem, and Narvel was slowly noticing all the signs. He wasn't surprised, but he also didn't know what he could do to help. He thought that having her there with her sister would be a start. In the stillness of the night both Narvel and Reba were in bed reading when Narvel put his book down. "Reba?" "Yes?" "Can we talk, or are you at a good bit?" "Good bit, give me a sec" a few minutes went by and she finally place her bookmark between the pages and set her book down on her nightstand. "I'm finished. Wow that was good" "Okay I'll give you a minute longer to come back and then I need to have a chat" "Sounds perfect. she snuggled down to rest her muscles, did a stretch and then sat back up again.

"Okay, I'm back. What's up?" "It's about your sister." "Go on." "Well I think she may be struggling with low self esteem. It doesn't surprise me, but I thought I would just let you know." "Okay… hmmmmm…." "I know what you are thinking, because I am thinking the same, 'how do we fix that?' But to tell you the truth I think we are already on the right track. For starters she is here with you, she has her kids. She is keeping busy, and she is back out there singing. I think she just needs a little time and she will slowly come right. "It makes a lot of sense. I can see it all now." "Yeah?" "Yes, just a few things she has been saying and doing. Okay, I know how to deal with her now... Just get her self esteem up,, and hopefully…" "Hopefully what? Don't you be schemin" "Hopefully she will leave that jackass." "Oh that, well yeah. She's just still in love with him, and thinking about her kids. I can accept that" "I can't." "Deep down I know you can Reba." "Okay, but only a little bit." "Look you don't have to like it to accept it" "Alright I accept it."

"I can't wait to smash that stage with her. She will come round I just know it… Hun, maybe you need to have a little chat to her and tell her how good this will be for business and she may feel better about it. I can't say it otherwise it will just be like I'm making things up because we're family." "And she wont think I am?" "No I already told her that when you do business you mean business" "Well that's no lie." "So you'll talk to her?" "I'll give it a shot, but right now I'm going to sleep. Night!" "Goodnight, sweet dreams." "Sweet dreams Reba"

A few months went by and Susie woke up in a sweat. It was the middle of the night and she sat bolt upright in bed. She had, had a horrible dream, one as bad as a nightmare and she had to go make sure her sister was okay. After all she had a special knowing. A gift that was passed down from her grandmother.

 **Almost forgot to thank those of you who have reviewed. Thank you, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Hang in there, it should get better.**


	16. Chapter 16

Susie had decided to go on tour with Reba. She had gotten her fire back and there was no stopping her. She had even put on a few more pounds and she was back to her healthy weight. If someone walked into her life now they wouldn't know the same Susie, she was vibrant and full of life. Both Reba and Narvel were so happy to see her blooming again.

One night when all the lights went out and her children were fast asleep, she felt so alone in her hotel room. She knew the next morning she needed to get in contact with her husband. She hadn't seen or spoken to Paul since she had left Oklahoma, and she knew she had to face her problems eventually. The next show her and Reba were doing was in a week's time in Tulsa, OK. They both had a week to relax and get their heads together.

Reba and Narvel both knew this show would be interesting being so close to home, and they were fully prepared to lose Susie at this point on the tour. Reba thought her sister would meet up with her husband and that would be it, she would fall back into the same well and stay home.

Susie decided she would try and get some more rest but for some reason she just couldn't. When she finally did get some shut eye she had an awful dream. She couldn't quite make out what was going on Narvel sitting with his head in his hands on an uncomfortable bench chair. *"What is going on? What's wrong Narvel?" Susie kept shouting at Narvel in her dream but it was as if everything was unfolding in front of her and she couldn't do anything, the people in this dream couldn't see her, hear her, nothing. Susie continued to watch the scene unfold. Reba was on a hospital bed, there were nurses and doctors still all rushing around her, and a very scared looking Narvel had been kicked out of the room. Susie was trying desperately to make out what was wrong when she suddenly woke in a sweat.

She tried to calm herself down and convince herself that it was just a dream, nothing bad would come of it. But she couldn't shake the terrible feeling in her gut. She thought she ought to run up to Reba's room and make sure she was okay. But Reba and Narvel's room was two floors up, and she couldn't leave her kids alone. She decided to pick up the phone instead.

"Uh hello?" A sleepy voice quietly called through the phone" "Oh hi Narvel I'm sorry to wake you, I just… I really need to hear Baw's voice, would you please put her on?" "Susie you know it's like 3am, and she is kinder out to it, do you really think it's a good idea? She doesn't so much like being woken." "Yes, Narvel please. I had a terrible dream, and I really just want to come jump in bed with her, but I can't leave the kids... Please." She sounded distraught. Narvel reached his hand out and rubbed Reba's hip giving it a little shake. "Baby… Reba.. wake up, Susie is on the phone and needs to talk to you." He heard her groan and then move her eyes. "Ahh the light Narvel, please flick it off." She buried herself under the blankets. In a few seconds she finally realized why he had woken her.

"The phone, Susie, is she okay?" "She's fine just needs-" "Give it here." She cut him off in a panic. "What's up Suz? Are you okay? Are the kids okay?" She quickly blurted out. "I'm fine, Baw I'm sorry I woke you, I just had a horrible dream, and I just needed to hear your voice so I knew you were okay." "Ughh" Reba rolled, and came out of the blankets knowing Narvel had turned out the light. "I'm sorry, I just...It really scared me, and It was so real. If I could, I would run and jump in bed with you. I love you Baw" Reba sighed "I love you too Suz, I'm just really tired and a bit grumpy. I think I'm more awake now. Give me a few seconds, I'm coming down."

Reba rolled over kissed Narvel on the lips and whispered "I'll see you when the sun rises. I'll explain then." Reba knew about Susie and her dreams, she knew how real they felt to her, and how they generally were a sign of something to come.

"Move over Suz." "I was just getting your side warm." "Thanks." Susie snuggled up to her big sister and laid her head on the sisters chest with her hand on her tummy. Reba put her arm around her baby sister and stroked her hair "It's okay, I'm okay, you can relax now...Shhh go to sleep." "You didn't have to come down, I just needed to hear your voice." Susie sobbed quietly. "No it's okay, I know how these dreams are, we did share a room once remember.. Now shh."

They both fell asleep peacefully and were woken in the morning by the kids. "Suz, I'm gonna borrow a top and pair of jeans just to go up to my room and change" "Okay, oh and Baw, thanks again for coming to be with me." "That's okay." She flashed her sister a smile before heading out the door.

"So what was all that about? Susie feeling better." "Yes she is doing fine. She was just a little shaken up is all." "She get bad dreams often?" "What? You jelly that I didn't stay in bed with you?" "No, I just missed sharing our morning kiss." "Well get over here." She kissed him deeply.

"Honey, our little Martha has a very special gift. Sometimes she can see things before they happen. It's not uncommon in our family, she is just like our grandma." "Okay…Should I be worried?" "Well she didn't tell me what she saw, but it can't have been too good if it upset her that much. That doesn't mean we have to worry, it's maybe just a sign to look after ourselves." "Okay Reba, I'm trying not to freak out here." "Everything is fine baby, I just need a shower and good breakfast before we hit the road." "Coming right up."

The buses crossed the border and into Oklahoma. Susie's heart started pulling. She had arranged to meet up with Paul as soon as she was settled into Mama and Daddy's. Her, the kids, Reba, and Narvel were going to spend a couple of days at Clark and Jackie's before they had to head to Tulsa.

Susie had visited Paul and taken the kids to see their father. She rang Reba and said she was going to stay there the night as the kids were too excited to leave. That night Paul swept her off her feet, and tried to convince her to come home by making love to her. The next morning Susie was ready to fall for it when the phone rang, and without thinking she answered it. She heard the voice of another woman on the phone. "Hello?" "Hi, who's this?" "This is Susie, may I help you?" "Sorry I think I have the wrong number." "Well perhaps not, were you after Paul? He's just on the front porch. I can get him if you like." "No need to get him, could you please just tell him that I'm sorry I'm late for breakfast, but I'll be over in half an hour." "Yes, and you are?" "Oh sorry, this is Anna his girlfriend." Susie's heart broke in two. "Really? I'll be sure to pass on the message."


	17. Chapter 17

She was instantly mad that he was cheating on her as they were still married, but then as she thought about it again. She had up and left without speaking to him for a few months, and she expected him not to move on. She knew their relationship was on the rocks when she had left so _*why wouldn't he try something new?*_ That was all making sense in her mind.. Then the next question came. * _But why did he make love to me last night, and beg me to come home?*_ It was all too much for her head. She had to talk to him.

She walked out to the front porch "Anna rang." Paul jumped from his seat and looked at his wife who was leaning on the door frame staring at him. "It's..it's not what you think" "Oh really well your girlfriend said to tell you she was sorry for being late to breakfast, but that she would be around in half an hour. So you have about 20 minutes to explain before things get awkward." "Well, I just... You were gone for so long, and I started to get lonesome. I missed you Suz, I missed the kids, I missed us… All of us together, happy... I met her at the pub one night and things just happened, we got a little tipsy and she came home with me.

"Look I don't need the explicit details. The kids are still inside." "Susie I'm sorry." She sat on the chair next to him. "Yeah. I'm sorry too. I should have cleared things up before I left. To be completely honest I do miss you, and who wouldn't after spending all those years together. But I have been doing well, the kids are happy. I'm happy, I really am happy, and we both know I wasn't happy when I left." "I'm a changed man. I will never hurt you like I did. You leaving was probably the best thing, I realized then what I had lost." "And so you set out to replace me ha?" "No it wasn't like that."

She took his hands in hers "Look Paul, I can't be mad about what happened. I wasn't playing fair. The kids will always need their Daddy, and I am happy for you all to spend time together, but I want a divorce. I should have done this a long time ago, and I shouldn't have slept with you last night. That just made things more difficult and I will own that. But this is the right thing to do." "Susie, please, don't do this.. We can work on things, we can fix things." "No I have made my decision. I will have the papers to you by the time we have finished the show. The kids and I are gonna go back to Mama and Daddy's now. Anna is due to show up any minute."

"You can't take my kids from me, they just got here." Paul started to get angry. Susie went to walk inside to get the kids when Paul grabbed her arm and yanked her back. He pinned her against the wall. "You will not walk out on this marriage, not again, not this time. I won't let you." "Please Paul, you know this is best for us. We just don't fit together any more." He slapped her face. "How dare you say that. 'Don't fit together.' We fit together pretty well last night don't you think, or do I need to remind you?" "No, now please let me go." She squirmed out from between him and the wall. Her face was burning up, but she had endured worse. She ran inside grabbing the kids and left for her parents place.

Things were strange when she got back. She explained what had happened and had asked that her family just let her be for a little while so she could process things. Her family were secretly happy she had finally come to her senses, but they didn't dare show her their happiness. "What do we do now Mama." "Well honey we just wait and comfort her when she comes crashing down. It won't be long, she is a little toughy, but after being with a man for so long, and having young children you can't help but wonder if you did the right thing." "You think she will regret asking for a divorce?" "Well, perhaps yes. We just have to keep reminding her of what she had when she was with you, that peace, freedom, and happiness." "Okay, I think we can manage that, right Narv?" "Oh sure, I only want what's best for her and her kids."

Susie got through the rest of the tour and the divorce. She had decided she wanted to buy a home for her and the kids in Tennessee. Barbara had said that her and Ken were looking to sell some of their property surrounding Fontanel. Susie jumped at the opportunity and thought about how wonderful it would be for the kids to grow up with surrounding bush, and near Ken and Barb's kids who were almost like cousins to them. Susie also wanted to be near Reba for when her baby girl was born. It was all falling together perfectly.

Reba and Narvel had found out that they were having a girl and Narvel was over the moon, he was so happy and so protective of Reba. He was quickly bonding with his child and would read to her every night. "You know Narv I'm not even sure she can hear you." "Look Reba I read online that they are able to hear things, and that it is a good idea to start singing, and reading to them, because studies have shown that they may retain certain things better when they are born." Reba looked at him like he was slightly crazy. After all he was ready stories to her belly. "Whatever you say darlin." She was stunned that he was actually reading up on things online. "You are just jealous that she is a Daddy's girl and will only kick for me." "Am not." "Are too." "Okay maybe only a little bit." "Shhh I'm trying to read." "Okay Mr, sheesh.."

As the weeks went by Narvel's love and excitement for his daughter grew, he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms. "Narvel I'm going to help Susie sort out her house today." "What will you be doing?" "Oh just moving the furniture around to make it nicer for her." "Hmm I don't think so missy. I'll help her move the furniture, you can do the little things, like put the plates in the right cupboards." _*Booorrrriiiing*_ she thought to herself.

Reba was getting more and more annoyed with her husband. They had gotten married while they were in Oklahoma. It was just a small ceremony with Reba's siblings, parents, and Narvel's parents, on top of Chockie mountain. They didn't want anything too big, they just wanted to share their special day with those they were closest to. Reba thought life couldn't get any better on that day, but at the moment she was so annoyed that Narvel wouldn't let her do anything. He was being so overprotective, and she felt as if she were useless.

While they were sorting Susie's house Narvel and Susie were shifting the couch into the living room and Reba thought that while Narvel wasn't watching she would take a box of Susie's stuff up to her room and unpack it nicely as a surprise. As she was walking up the stairs with the box in front of her bump she couldn't see one of Samuel's toy trucks on the step. She stood on it and as it moved she lost her balance and went tumbling down the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

The box with Susie's things went everywhere. The glass in a few of her photo frames smashed, and sent glass all over the floor. Reba knew instantly that she was in trouble. She was lying half on the stairs, but mostly on the floor. Narvel and Susie went rushing to the stairs to see what had happened and Narvel panicked. Susie ran to get them both some shoes. She was worried that they would get cut from the glass. Narvel didn't think and ran straight to his wife to check she was okay. "Reba, baby, where does it hurt? Do you think you have broken anything?" Reba was balling her eyes out "I'm sorry Narvel, I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you." "Shhhh come here. He moved her gently and kissed her forehead. She screamed in pain. "Susie quickly ring the ambulance." "They're on their way. Reba can I get you anything?" Reba stayed silent and just turned away, her back was killing her but she felt so terrible she couldn't make a sound. All she could think about was her husband and what would happen if this caused her to lose their baby girl. _*How could she face that?*_

The ambulance arrived and rushed Reba into hospital. Narvel was allowed to travel in the ambulance, but Susie had to drive herself. On the way Reba had gone unconscious. Narvel couldn't stand to see his wife in pain. They got into the hospital and she was rushed into the emergency room. The nurses pushed him out of the way. "That's my wife and daughter in there, let me in." "I'm sorry Sir, but you are going to have to wait out here while the doctors do their best to treat her." "Is she going to be alright? Is the baby alright, please tell me they are going to be fine." "I'm sorry, at this stage we don't know but they are doing their best I can assure you."

The next thing Narvel knew Reba was moving to surgery. She had broken a bone in her back and they were fixing to put a plate in. "Where is she going? What are they doing? Will my baby be okay? Someone tell me something" A nurse came out and sat with him. "I'm very sorry to say that when we did an ultrasound we couldn't detect a heartbeat, and we didn't see any movement. While in surgery they will remove the fetus and put the plate in at the same time. I am very sorry for your loss, but we are very certain that your wife will pull through."

Narvel burst into tears and hung his head. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest and stomped on so many times. He was feeling physical pain in his chest, a pain he had never ever experienced, and one he never wanted to experience again. "Can I get you anything Sir? A glass of water?" The nurse asked "No just leave me alone, I need some time to think." "Of course." She walked off, and suddenly he felt someone's arms wrap around his shoulders and neck. Susie pulled his face into her neck and hugged him.

"She's gone, my daughters gone" he sobbed drenching Susie's shirt with tears. She just hugged him and didn't say a word. Her mind was racing and she was wondering how her sister was, but Narvel needed her right now, and after all he had done for her she owed it to him to just be there in silence. He lifted his head. "I think I need some fresh air. I'm going to the bathroom, and then for a walk I think. The nurses told me she won't be out of surgery for a few hours." "Do you want me to come?" "You don't have to." "I'll wait for you outside the bathroom."

They walked in silence for what seemed like forever. It had actually only been a 30 minutes. "Narvel I need to ring Mama and Daddy, what do I need to tell them?" She didn't want to pry, but she needed to know at the same time. "Tell them their granddaughter has returned home to our Lord, but their daughter should come out of surgery in a few hours. She is going to be okay, she has just broken her back and they are putting in a plate." Susie dropped her head and tried not to cry. She sat down on the nearest bench and dialed the telephone.

She told her Mama what had happened and asked her to get on the next plane, and bring Daddy, Alice and Pake. She told them that Barbara had the kids, and would be happy to pick them up from the airport and to ring and organize everything with her. "Narvel would you like me to ring Gloria? Or would you like to?" "Could you please? I don't really like the taste of the words when they come out of my mouth. It just hurts too much." "Of course."

Barbara had the whole family at her house and they were all waiting on news from Susie. Susie had said that she would ring Barb when things calmed down and the nurses would allow visitors. She knew they would be far more comfortable at Fontanel and she didn't think Narvel needed the extra people. He was already struggling as it was.


	19. Chapter 19

"I brought you some sushi, are you hungry?" "No thanks, I'm okay" "Narvel you haven't eaten all day and it's almost tomorrow." "What's taking them so long, she was meant to be out ages ago?" "I don't know, but you need to eat now sit." He sat down and looked at the food in front of him. He didn't know if he could keep it down, his stomach was in knots. Susie broke the sushi up and fed him little bits of rice on a fork. He was slowly getting it down. "Good now your turn." Narvel finally started eating by himself, and Susie went off to get them a drink.

Reba had come back and been moved into her own private room but the nurses had said only Narvel and Susie were allowed in to see her. She was still knocked out from the drugs. The nurses pulled Susie aside "Ma'am are you Mrs Blackstock's sister?" "Yes, my names Susie." "Okay well Susie, I would generally ask her husband, but I can see he isn't taking things too well.

We have the baby here and she has been put in some small clothes and a little basket from the stillborn center. Because this baby was over 20 weeks we treat this more like a stillbirth rather than a miscarriage. Do you think Mr Blackstock would want to see her now?" "I want to see her now, but I will go and talk to him. Forgive me for asking, but what does she look like? I don't really know what to expect." "Of course, well after 20ish weeks they just look like small babies. They have all their fingers and toes and they look perfect. The only thing that stops them from surviving when they are born this early is that their internal organs are not yet fully developed to take on drinking, and breathing." "Okay that makes me feel better. Give me a minute."

"Narvel the nurses have your daughter. Do you want to see her?" He looked at Susie, he wanted so desperately to see her, but he didn't know if he could take it. "Uhhh." "The nurse said that she looks like a perfect little baby just super small. I would love to see her if you don't mind." "I do want to see her, I just need someone with me. Will you come with me?" "The nurse said they will bring her in here so we have more privacy." He got up and walked out to the nurses station. "Please may I see my daughter?" "Certainly Mr Blackstock I will go and get her and bring her to your room." "Thank you." He walked in and sat down on the chair next to Reba's bed. Susie was next to him.

Narvel took the little basket in his arms and looked down at the baby within. He started to cry as he stroked her tiny cheek. He picked up her little hand with his finger. "Where did they get these clothes? She's so beautiful and so perfect. She has her Mama's McEntire nose." "They have lovely people who make little clothes and baskets especially for these little ones, and she does have our cute lil nose."

Susie looked at Narvel and saw the sadness and Joy in his eyes. She couldn't even imagine how much he was hurting. "Did you two ever think about names for her?" "No, not really, we thought we had more time. We didn't want her to have the same name as anyone, we wanted her to be her own person. We always believed that when she came we would just know." "Okay, so for the moment she's just going to be Aunty's angel… Oh and Daddy's little girl I suppose." "Daddy's girl, I like it." Narvel passed his little girl to Susie for a cuddle. He knew she was just busting to hold her. Susie didn't know what to do, she didn't want to cry, she knew she had to be strong for Narvel, so she decided she would sing to her little angel.


	20. Chapter 20

Susie's singing caused Reba to stir, and wake from her deep sleep. Narvel grabbed his wife's hand and looked at her while she woke. "Hi baby, how you feeling?" He gently rubbed his thumb over her hand "I'm.. I'm feeling okay.. Actually I feel terrible. I'm so sorry Narvel. I know I-" "Shh look let's not think about that. I forgive you, I love you with all my heart, and I'm so glad to see your eyes looking back at me. I thought I had lost you. You scared me half to death." He kissed her forehead.

Susie was still singing to the little one in her arms. "Susie is that you?" "Sure is Baw. I have your little angel in my arms. Her spirit may not be with us anymore, but she is still so perfect." Reba looked Narvel in the eyes and tears started to well up. Susie handed the basket to Narvel and left them alone for a while.

She went out and rang Barb and told her to tell everyone that Reba was awake and well and that she was just spending time with Narvel and their little angel. "Mama the stillborn unit dressed the baby and put her in a cute little basket. Apparently we treat it as any other death with a funeral if we wished." "And how is your sister really?" "Well she feels really bad, and blames herself, but other than that she is fine. It's Narvel I am worried about he is barely talking, and barely eating, he doesn't blame her, he is just so broken." "Well I'm glad you are there for us honey. Please let us know when we are allowed in." "Will do Mama."

Susie walked back into the room and Narvel patted the seat next to him. Narvel turned to her "Susie if you don't mind we would like to name our baby girl after you." "What? Are you two serious?... I thought you didn't want her to have anyone's name." "Well if I remember correctly your name is Martha Susan McEntire." "Yes?" "And our daughters name is Susie McEntire Blackstock." "Aww you two are too precious. Thank you." She kissed her sister's cheek, hugged Narvel and kissed baby Susie on the forehead. "I love her so much Baw, told you she was Aunty's little angel didn't I Narvel? Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Reba looked at her sister and the joy in her eyes. She took her hands and made her come near. Narvel moved down a seat. "Suz you have been the best Aunt any child could ever have. You have been here for me, hell you even came to live with me, and you never complained when I made you run and get me strange food if Narvel was busy. You turned our house into a home, and you did all of that while your own personal life was falling apart. You are my guardian angel, and I never will forget how much you have done for me."

Susie started to well up again. Narvel ran out to get some more tissues. While he was away Reba whispered. "Susie, Narvel told me how good you were through all of this, and how strong you have been for him, organising everyone, and looking out for him. He asked me if we could name our daughter after you. He said no one deserves a namesake more than you." By the time Narvel had come back a waterworks had really started flowing. Susie ran up and wrapped her arms around Narvel. "Thank you Narvel, I promise I will try to be the best Aunt in the world to all the little rugrats you and Baw decide to have." Narvel was slightly confused but he figured Reba must have told her that he wanted the baby named after her. "You are more than Welcome Suz."


	21. Chapter 21

Two weeks had gone by and baby Susie had been cremated, her ashes were buried with Narvel's family. All the family had gone home and Reba was out of hospital. She had to take things slow. She wasn't allowed to lift anything because of her back, and the possibility of busting her stitches in the front. Moving around for Reba was still very painful, and because of this Narvel had been sleeping in the guest bedroom.

As time went by Reba was trying her hardest to do all of her exercises to re-build her muscles in her back and lower abdomen, but everything seemed to be taking too long. She really just wanted to get out and work, but because she was supposed to be heavily pregnant she didn't have any shows booked anyway.

Reba had been so focused on getting herself well again that she didn't even notice the depression her husband had slipped into. He had stopped talking so much, and went from a very rare drinker to a man who drank himself to sleep every night. Reba barely noticed, she always went to bed earlier than him, and now they weren't even sharing a bedroom.

She was, in a way lucky she had something to focus on. It kept her from thinking about the baby girl they had lost. Narvel on the other hand had very little. Reba wasn't working so he didn't have a whole lot to organize, and she had also been trying to take care of herself.

Each morning he woke and Reba had already made breakfast. He kept trying to convince her to stay in bed a while so that he could make her breakfast, but she was too determined to look after herself. He felt as if he no longer fit with her, that there was no place for him in her life.

Baby Susie's footprints lay not only etched in his heart, but as prints on canvas in their living room. Narvel nearly broke every time he saw them, and asked if he could have the hanging in their bedroom.

"Why? Are you ashamed to have our daughters prints out here in the living room?" "Ashamed? Reba, never would I be ashamed of the love we made. I just can't help but feel a tug at my heart every time I look at them. Our bedroom is our sanctuary, and at least if I see them in there I don't feel as if I have to hide my feelings." Reba walked up to her husband, laid a hand on his shoulder and rubbed his back. She wanted so desperately to engulf him in a hug, but she knew it may end up too painful. Her back was mostly better, but the slightest movement could send shock waves through her body.

"I'm sorry honey, of course they can hang in our room. I didn't know how upset they made you. And please don't call me Reba." He looked down at his wife and rested his forehead on hers. "Sorry, thank you baby."

She went and got the hanging down and took her husband's hand into their bedroom. On the drawers right at the end of their bed would be the perfect place. Reba and Narvel settled it gently and then just looked for a little while sharing the space in silence. Reba grabbed Narvel's hand and led him to sit down on the chest to the side. She sat on the chair in front of him "Look honey I think we need to talk." "What about?" "About how you're feeling. I can see now that you have been bottling some things up. I want you to let them out and share with me what's going on." "I'm fine darling, don't worry." "Narvel Wayne Blackstock don't you lie to me!" She snapped, then quickly went back to her calm tone. "I'm sorry. I just know you're not 'fine' and it saddens me to think you won't tell me what's going on." He stayed silent. "Please baby, I want to help you get through this. We're a team remember?" He looked down and tears started falling. She rubbed his back, and handed him some tissues for his nose. He finally broke and it all came spilling out.

"I was just so happy, I couldn't wait to hold her, I couldn't wait to snuggle her, and teach her, protect her, and fight for her. I just couldn't wait to be a father, I wanted to give her the world you know, and do all the things a father is supposed to do with his baby girl."

Reba felt terrible, she couldn't help but feel that it was her fault he missed out on all these opportunities. She felt as if she had robbed him of the one thing she could have given him after all he had done for her. She just stayed silent and let him go for it.

"And before you get to thinking that I blame you, I don't. I guess I wish I had of kept an eye on you so that you didn't go up the stairs that day, but I know everything happens for a reason. But why? Why did he have to take her so soon? We were so ready for her. I loved her."

Reba's emotions took over and she forgot all about her back. She grabbed her husband and pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back. "Reba do you really think we are still a team?" "Whaddo ya even mean Narvel? Of course I do. You're my husband, my lover, and my very best friend."

"Reba I haven't been able to care for you like a husband, I haven't been able to lay with you since before the incident, and I haven't even confided in you like a best friend. I have been keeping everything to myself. What does that leave us?" "It just means that we have been through something traumatic and we are just finding our feet, and our way back to each other. Also there were very good reasons as to why you couldn't do some of those things.

"I feel like I don't fit here anymore, like there isn't a place for me in your life. You're just so independent, and seem to be getting on with your life so well. Something that should have brought us closer together, I feel has torn us apart." She took his head in her hands.

"Listen to me. We aren't torn baby, we're just making room to get stronger. If we can get through this together, we can take whatever life throws at us. Maybe that is the lesson we need to take from this. Maybe that's his plan for us. There is plenty of room in my life for you, you are one of the biggest parts of my life. You are the reason I seem like I can go on with my life so well, you ground me. And you wanna know why? Because we have built this life for us to spend it together, not to apart. You fit in the place in my heart that is reserved only for you. Nothing else can fill that spot, and I wouldn't ever want it to. I love you." She kissed him deeply and wiped away his tears.

He gently hugged her. "Thank you. I love you too, and I'm sorry for ever doubting us." "Narv?" He lifted his head and looked into her eyes." "Yes?" "Do you think you could lie with me tonight?" "Mmmm, what if I hurt you while we're sleeping?" "My body does still hurt, but I think the warmth of my husband, and his arms around me for the night may help." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "And baby? I'm making breakfast in the morning, no but's.." She giggled and nodded her head.

The next morning felt like the sun had suddenly started to shine. How beautiful, peaceful, and clear things become when they are brought into the light. Reba and Narvel's new journey together was just beginning.

On the other side of town Susie had also found new warmth and light. It seemed like she had found an old friend on her travels back to Texas.


	22. Chapter 22

Mark of course had turned up to the small service for baby Susie in Texas. After finding out from Narvel that Reba's sister was now divorced he decided to work his butt off to win himself a date.

Whatever he had done must of worked because he found himself between her sheets in her Tennessee home a few short weeks after. He rolled over and pulled her close. "Susie can we talk a while before the kids wake?" "Well whatcha got to say that you can say in front of the children?" She cheekily spoke. "Uhhh..." He freaked out for a moment. "You have really nice sheets." She burst with laughter. "Hahaha, come again?" "I mean they're so fresh, and crisp. They just feel so good." "Out of all that my sheets feel good? Well golly, you are a hoot." "That's not what I meant and you know it." "Do I? Do I really?" She grinned wide while dragging her hand up his side. He finally remembered what he wanted to say and found the courage to stop her and carry on.

"Well I hope you do. See the truth is I want to talk about this, us, the first time we uhhh, y'know.. did it?" Susie quietened and tried not to think too hard about the awkward subject. "Go on." "Well when I went to remove your, how do you say? Undergarments?" Susie squeezed her eyes shut as if to get him to change the subject. "That.. That is exactly what you did. You clenched your eyes shut and covered them with your hands." She shook her head. "You did, I just wanna ask, why? When I stopped and made sure you were okay with going ahead you were all for it, but something tells me you weren't.

I can't help but think I took advantage of you knowing deep down something wasn't right." He paused waiting for her reaction. He knew she was only recently divorced and he was trying to prepare himself for being a one night stand even though he so desperately wanted more.

After a few minutes Susie spoke. "Well if we are being honest I will tell you. It's no secret that I just came out of an abusive relationship. The physical abuse for me was nothing. I'm pretty tough in that sense, and those wounds healed pretty quickly. The emotional abuse however is a different story. Those wounds are still rather fresh, and I can feel em hurtin almost every day." "Susie I don't mean to stop you but I don't think I quite understand. I'm a male, help me out."

"Body image Mark! You are the country's finest in the fitness industry. You're so damn good looking. You could have any woman you want, and you've probably seen a fair few gorgeous women. In that moment where I was giving in to vulnerability I couldn't help but think you would be disappointed in me. I closed my eyes so that I didn't have to see your face, your reaction...and how I look naked. I know my mommy figure complete with scars and curves wouldn't be particularly attractive. I guess it just helped me block it out for a minute."

"For goodness sake Susie." "What?" "That's what made you feel uncomfortable? I'm sorry. I obviously didn't make myself clear when I worked so hard to sweep you off your feet, and traveled here from Texas. I want you, and only you. I want your mommy figure. I want to be the one given the privilege of being able to caress and worship every inch of your body. Just say the word and I will, happily, if that's what it takes to boost your self confidence." She turned over and faced the wall. "Susie, can you look at me?" She slowly turned back with small tears in her eyes.

"I don't deserve you." She got up and ran into the bathroom taking the sheet with her. Mark got up pulling his boxers on and headed for the bathroom. "Susie, can I come in?" "No, I've got no clothes on." "Even better." "Mark!" "I'm sorry, I just think you're the most beautiful woman I've seen." "Stop it, stop saying that." "I'm telling the truth, and what's better is I can see you have the heart to match." There was silence through the door, and then suddenly he heard her sobbing.

Mark thought to himself for a moment _*Do I go in? Is that invading her space too much? I can't just leave her...Which is more of a jackass move invading her space, or leaving her? Well I guess if she really doesn't want me she can push me out. I'm not leaving her in there to cry alone…*_

Mark went and got fully dressed. He wanted her to feel safe, and not like he was going to try anything. "Susie I can hear you, now I'm coming in. If you really don't want me to see you, you better wrap yourself up." He opened the door and saw her on the floor leaning on the wall with the sheet loosely pulled up covering her front. He sat down next to her and handed her a towel to dry her tears.

"Your rear must be cold. Stand up a moment." "I don't want-" "I won't see anything, trust me, I will just make you feel better." He wrapped the sheet around her, and over her shoulders so that she was warm. She looked a tad like a baby all wrapped and ready for swaddling. "Here I'll help you sit down." "I'm like a mermaid." She had finished crying and was looking better. "Well sorta. You warmer?" "Much, thank you." They just sat on the floor talking about nothing much when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave them a small rub. She moved under his armpit and rested her head on his chest. "You mean what you said?" She looked up into his eyes. "Every word. You will see that I very rarely say things I don't mean... Unless I'm angry." "You were angry." "No I was stunned. Stunned that you can't see what I see." Silence fell again. "Susie, I wish you would of kept your eyes open. You would have seen how happy and excited I was to be in that moment with you."

"Help me up...Please." He did as she asked. "Will you let me alone for a while so I can shower and get ready. There is a shower downstairs if you want one too. I just really need sometime to think." "Of course." He walked out grabbing his things and headed for a shower down stairs.

When she came down Mark could almost read her face. It was still early and the kids still hadn't woken. Mark mentally prepared himself. "Will you come out on the porch for a second." They walked out and he tried to hide his sadness. "Mark you are a really good guy, and I like you a lot…" She stuttered. "I..I just don't think my kids are ready for me to be in a relationship yet." He took her hands in his.

"I understand. But you can be honest with me. I can see you aren't ready. And what I do know is that when Mommy isn't ready neither are her babies. I promise you that when you are, they will be." "I do really like you, and I'm sorry." She got all teary. "Don't be sorry. For you I will wait." "Please don't ever forget me." "Impossible baby. When you are ready, promise me you will give me the first call." "I promise." "I'll be on the next plane from wherever I am in this world." He gathered up all his things and put them in the car. She stayed standing on the porch watching him. He went back one last time to say good bye.

"Would it be asking too much for a goodbye kiss?" She walked up and threw her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist, rested his head on her forehead, and walked her against the wall. He gave it all he had and passionately kissed her. She went weak at the knees. "Give me two more minutes to say goodbye to this precious body." She nodded still drunk from his kiss. He attacked her neck. He then got down and trailed kisses all the way from her ankles up her skirt, sucking her inner thighs until they colored. She was thankful they lived in the bush where no one could see their escapades out in the open.

He got up, broke open her shirt and kissed her tummy. "Your two minutes are almost over big guy." He quickly pulled her body close and sucked the swell of her breast that was spilling over her bra. As soon as he was satisfied he stood up and started buttoning her shirt as if nothing had ever happened. Her flushed cheeks told him she enjoyed it just as much as he had. She pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear. "Can you feel how fast my heart is racing? I don't think you are healthy for me." "Baby I know I'm healthy for you. Never had a better work-out session I bet." "No Sir, now you best get going." He pulled her even closer for a moment and whispered "I hope I'm back before my markings wear off. And for the record you are exceptional between those sheets which I love." She laughed and patted him on the butt. "Get out of here." He jumped in his car and drove away.

Susie swore she could hear shitty sad music playing just like in the movies. She stared into the empty bush where the car disappeared and wondered if she had done the right thing.

 **I haven't finished with the story. But If y'all want I can end it here and start a sequel… Review, comment, and message me with what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Due to all the messages saying I must continue I have decided to upload the next chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

A few weeks later Susie was fixing her children some breakfast when she decided to invite Reba, Narvel, Ken, Barbara, and their children for dinner. They all agreed and she got to work on what she was going to make.

Sometime after dinner Susie had put the kids to bed and stopped Narvel on the way back from the bathroom. "Hey Narv how's things?" "Things are great, how's things with you?" "Y'know same ole, same ole. I was just wondering, I haven't looked at the calendar for a while. When am I working next?" "You wanna keep busy?" "Yeah, I think it will help keep my mind off things." "What kind of things huh?" Narvel winked. "Oh shut up!" "Well I think someone has actually booked you for a show in a couple of weeks in Iowa. But I will have to take a look and get back to you. I know it's not for a little while so I didn't stress too much." "Okay, am I going by bus?" "Why don't you come over home tomorrow and we will sit down and sort things out together." "Terrific, and hey Narvel?" "Yes?" "You haven't heard from Mark have you." "I have actually. He told us that he had fallen for you, but that you weren't ready, and he was happy to wait."

"You really think this guy is for real?" "Yes. I haven't seen him even slightly interested in another woman after his wife left him. Before I started seeing Reba we used to hit the town pretty hard. Not once did that loser bring home a girl." "Wow, okay." "If you want my advice I would say go for it. You'll never find another man like him, and he will love and protect you, and your children for the rest of his life. That and apparently he's not bad on the eyes, but I don't see what makes him and I any different yet he gets all the compliments." Susie giggled and tried to hide the twinkle in her eyes. "Both Reba and I can see you have feelings for him anyway Suz, what's holding you back?" "Nothing, I.. I think I'm too scared to take a chance and risk being hurt again." "But if you don't, you may miss out forever. I'm not going to say anymore but I think it's time to weigh up them options." "I think you're right. I can't stop thinking about him. He accidentally left a shirt here, and I have found myself sleeping with it just to smell him." "Eww Susie that's gross. Go and get that phone right now. And put that shirt in the wash. Yuck!" He shook his head and walked back to the couch where Reba was catching up with Barb.

"Well there you are, these ladies have been doing my head in with all this stuff about the new guy on that western show. "Oh but baby, have you seen him? His body, and his eyes... When they look at you it feels like you've been hit by a heat wave." Ken rolled his eyes at his wife's infatuation. Narvel laughed and sat down on the couch. "Honey what took you so long where's Suz?" "Lets just say we had a small chat and she's gone to call Mark." "Are you for real… Ahhhh.. So she finally gave in ha?" "Well I like to think I helped convince her, but to be completely honest she just needed a little re-assuring "go call the guy" talk... Eww and want to know something super weird and disgusting?" "Yes!" Reba and Barb said in unison "She has been sleeping with one of his shirts so she can smell him." He whispered. "Awwww." They both said quietly. "Is that not weird?" "Yes that is strange." Ken chimed in. "Be quiet Kenneth, I used to sleep with one of yours for years when Mama and Daddy forbid us to see each other. I think it's cute." Called Barb. "Me too" Smiled Reba. Both men just rolled their eyes and looked back at the tele.

Susie came back down the stairs. "Sorry everyone I was just on the phone." "Yeah we know." Winked Barb. "So tell us about him. Reba says he's a real hunk. When can I meet him?" "Narvel, could you not keep this to yourself?" She shot him a look. "You didn't tell me to. And these guys all wanted to know so…" "Useless I tell ya! Well he said he will be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning. So I guess you could pop over sometime tomorrow and meet him. Or I have to go to Reba's tomorrow so you could meet us there and keep him entertained while Narvel and I work out some things." Susie started to get butterflies just thinking about him. "Aww my little SusieQ is blushing." Reba grabbed her baby sister's cheeks and gave them a squeeze. Susie waved her hands away. "I can't wait Suz! Kenny will you go pick up the kids and load them into the car. I think it's time we got them home." Ken smiled at Barb and when to fetch their children. "We best get going too aye Red?" "Yeap, Susie will need all the rest she can get, she probably won't have any tomorrow night." Reba laughed. "Baw cut it out!" "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Did u want us to have the kids tomorrow night?" "Baw!" "Alright just kidding Good night." She hugged her baby sister and went to hop in the car. "Hey Baw actually do you think you and Narv could have the kids tomorrow night?" Reba smiled big and Narvel chuckled. "Of course." "Thank you, I love you." "Love you back."

Narvel was the last one out of the house. "Susie, please be good to him. He's one of my best mates, and I don't think I could see a good guy like him get hurt again." "I promise I will try my hardest. Good night." "Night."


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Susie woke to the sound of someone in her kitchen. She threw on her robe and ran down the stairs. "Morning gorgeous. You hungry?" She ran and jumped into his arms crashing her lips onto his. They must have been making out for a good minute before he put her down. She hugged his neck and inhaled deeply. "Mmmmm, l've missed you. I'm sorry I was so foolish and let you leave. But now I promise I am ready to give you all of me."

Her eyes twinkled like the night sky, and her heart was calming with the rise and fall of his chest. She knew he felt like home, and she was far more comfortable this time round.

"Oh goodness Reba you weren't wrong, he sure is Mr Hunky ain't he?" "Barb!" "Mark this is Barbara, she lives in Fontanel next door. She's basically like my big sister. "Wait a minute are you Ms Mandrell?" "Well I prefer Mrs Dudney, but yes I am." "Susie this is Ms Mandrell.. uhhh Mrs Dudney. You know this woman?" Mark was like a kid getting all excited. "Haha yes, I sure do." Susie thought he was the cutest thing she had ever seen. "I really love your work. My ex-uh wife and I..uhh" He stuttered and looked at Susie. She mouthed "It's fine." "Well I loved your show on television, and I have always wanted to see you in concert. But meeting you in person, this is so much better." "You are too sweet, let's all sit down for a chat while Narvel and Suz sort what they need to.

On the way home Mark was still buzzing. He was worried Susie would get jealous but she didn't seem to mind. "Susie did I make you feel uncomfortable?" "Me feel uncomfortable? Not at all. I was worried out of my mind that you would feel uncomfortable. Reba and Barb don't really hold back and they tend to talk about people to each other right in front of them… Like she did as soon as she saw you." "Oh I didn't mind that… Are you sure? I promise I didn't mean to talk about my...y'know… In front of you. I can't imagine how awkward that must have felt." "It's fine, it really is. I don't mind that you have a past, sheeshh don't we all? I'm sure there will be times that Paul comes up in conversation. We do share those three children in the back and all. All I'm worried about is who you come home with at the end of every night." He leaned over and gave her a peck. "You baby, always you." "Good, now let's think about tea. Whaddo ya want?" "Well... If you're offering..." He flashed her a smile and rubbed her knee. "Settle down, the kids can hear you. How bout steak? I lifted some out of the freezer before we left." "Sounds perfect."

Reba came and picked the kids up after dinner so she didn't have to fight the traffic across town. They were just busting to go to Aunt Baw's because they knew that their Uncle Narv was such a softy and let them stay up just a few minutes longer than bed time. Also Reba and Narvel's new home was much bigger and had enough rooms for them each to have their own.

As soon as they heard her car pull up they went running out to meet her. "I can't wait to come stay with you Aunt Baw." "I can't wait either Samuel. Now you three go say goodbye to your Mama." The each kissed her on the cheek and gave her a cuddle goodnight. "Goodnight Mark." "Goodnight Lucchese." "Now y'all be good for Aunt Baw okay." "We will Mama, love you." "Love you too see you tomorrow." "Thank you so much Baw, Mark and I will be over first thing in the morning to pick them up." "No problem, hey sleep in won't you? I can have the kids tomorrow while you spend some time together. I'm sure Mark will need some rest… Y'know after all that travelling." She winked at him and he started to burn all up. "Haha, thanks anyway. We'll give you a ring in the morning. Love you Baw." "Love you too, now have fun you two." They smiled and waved good bye.

They stood on the porch for a few minutes and Mark wrapped his arm around Susie's shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched Reba's car lights disappear into the bush. "You want dessert? Or shall we just wash up?" " How bout we wash up and then have dessert?" "That's a good idea."

Dessert was wonderful and the two just enjoyed spending time together, learning about each other, laughing, and joking about silly things they had done. "I bet you aint never joined the mile high club." "Oh you bet do you?" "Yes Ma'am." "Well have you?" "I was inducted a few years back." "And?" "And I would love for you to join with me?" "See there is a small problem." "What?" "We need a plane." "Lucky for you I bought one yesterday." "You what?" "I did, that's why I wasn't here till this morning. It was getting it's final checks. It's at the Nashville airport, in the hanger." Susie was speechless. "Wow, I don't really know what to say." "Say you'll come christen it for me tonight." "Are you for real.. I can't even.. I mean of course I will, let's go!" "Really?" "Aha, you ready?" "Yes, yes, c'mon then."

They jumped in the car and Susie couldn't stop smiling all the way to the hanger. They got out and walked to the private hanger. "You excited?" "Uhh yeah! You just bought a plane. Aren't you excited?" "Well of course. I just can't wait to see the look on your face when… "You didn't even…" Her mouth dropped open and tears nearly filled her eyes when she saw the name plastered on the side of the plane. _Lady Susie._ Mark what is this? Well it's our brand new jet that I had named after the most beautiful woman in the world." "Na-a, No way! You can't even be serious." "Sure I can, and I just did. You wanna break the bottle on the nose?" "Do I ever. Give it here!" She threw the bottle and champagne went all over the front. Mark was pouring them both a glass when she spun around and kissed him. "Well, I take that as you don't mind the name." "I love it, thank you." "You are more than welcome. Here, let's have a look inside. The pilot will be ready in about 5 minutes. The inside was gorgeous with a champagne colored leather interior. There were beautiful crystal lights beaming softly on the inside. "Mark, It's gorgeous." "I'm so glad you like it because if you don't mind we will be travelling quite a bit on this baby. Do you think it's good enough for the kids? I had little rooms built in for them." "I think it's wonderful. The kids will just love it." "And back here my love, is our room." Susie gasped again with excitement. It was beautifully set out with a fluffy rug, some low lights, and a bed with white Egyptian cotton sheets. "Why does this have pull up side rails? You planning to get a little rough?" "Haha, you wish. That's so that if we hit turbulence we won't fall off while we are sleeping." "You really thought about everything." "I tried." He smiled coyly.


	25. Chapter 25

As they were in the air Mark found another bottle of Champagne and asked Susie if she wanted to crack it. "No thanks, I'd really rather just be near you. I'm a little tired to be honest." "Well then let's go to bed, and rest you up." "Bed, yes. Rest, no. I have to say thank you somehow." "No you don't. Just being with me is thanks enough. But what would really make me happy is if you were inducted tonight, in our new plane." "Well of course Sir, I mean this plane needs a real christening doesn't it?" And with that she grabbed his shirt and dragged him to the back.

They were both enjoying each other so much, and for so long that they hadn't even realized they were no longer in the air. Susie stood up and walked her tired, naked frame to the window where she saw the ground outside. "Mark where are we?" "I'm not even sure. I just told him to keep flying until he got tired, then to land somewhere, and rest until morning where he could fly us home. She went back to the bed and collapsed in his arms. "You are something else you know that?" She kissed his nose, and he pulled her on top of him. "I intend to treat my woman like a lady, and give her everything she deserves." She lay straddling him with her upper body laying on his. He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed the top of her head. She had closed her eyes and was preparing for a deep sleep. She took a deep breath, and as she let it out relaxing, her heart said something that she couldn't even take back as soon as it crossed her lips. "I Love You Mark."

He didn't want to make a big deal over it but he was leaping for joy inside. "I love you too." She finally realized what she had said and heard his heart start beating faster under her ear. "Relax. I can hear your heart racing." "Well of course it's racing! You just told me you loved me. How do I even contain my happiness?" Susie inside was also happy, and felt as if she were in a dream. She really did love this man, and it stunned her as it felt like it had all of a sudden hit her like a tidal wave. "You're too cute. She kissed his chest and drifted off to sleep.

"Baw you won't even believe where I have just been." "Yeah? Come tell me all about it.. Actually not all.. Yuck.. But the brief overview." "Okay we'll be about an hour.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun. Finally a member ha?" "I am, and I really did enjoy myself. I'm just so happy. I feel like I'm just dripping with happiness." "Haha, you pretty much are. You're looking very free and light." "Like all the problems that were weighing me down have melted away?" "That's it. That's exactly what it's like." "That's how I feel. Nothing is holding me down anymore. If anything this man is lifting me up, and he takes the kids into account with all that we do. He even had their own rooms built into the plane." "I'm so glad Suz, you deserve a man like him. Your kids deserve for you to be happy." "You think they will notice?" "Of course they will. I may not know much about children, but what I do know is that they are very sensitive. And if their Mama is unhappy or uncomfortable they can feel it." "I think I need to sit down and have a chat with them tonight. Just so they know what's going on." "Probably a good idea."

Susie got her kids home and just before bedtime she called them all into the sitting room and asked Mark to step out for a moment. "Mama, what's wrong? What did we do?" "Nothing, nothing, I just want to have a talk to my babies." "I'm not a baby anymore. I'm a big girl" "You're right Lu. You are a big girl, but you will always be my baby. And that goes for you two too." "Mama just wants you to talk to you about things around here. You all know that Mama and Daddy are now divorced. Which means that they are not married anymore and don't live together anymore. And you know that you can visit your Daddy almost any time you like." "Yes." they all replied. "Well I just want to let you know that I have fallen in love with Mark, and now we are all going to live together. I want to know how you all feel about that." "I like him, he plays trucks with me." Samuel said. "Will he take me shooting?" "I'm not sure EP You will have to ask him. What about you Lucchese?" She put her head down and tried to play with her pajama top. "Honey are you alright?" Susie went and sat with her daughter. "Boys how bout you go up stairs and get ready for bed while I talk to your sister. I'll be up in a minute." She hugged her daughter. "Tell me what's wrong darling." "I'm okay." "C'mon Lu, please tell me." She hugged her mother's neck. "I miss Daddy." She started to sob. "Oh honey, I know you do. He was a good Daddy, we can see if you can go visit during break if you like." She started to calm down as Susie rubbed her back. "I love you Mama." "I love you too honey." "Mama, are you happy?" "I sure am. I am very very happy." "I like Mark Mommy. I just need some time to get used to him. You won't forget about us will you?" "Of course not darling. Mark and I will be taking you guys almost everywhere with us. You are my babies and I need you with me all the time." Lucchese had stopped crying and was ready for bed.

"Let's go tuck you in. Mark has a surprise for you all in the morning." "He does? I'm gonna go tell the boys." She ran up the stairs. And Mark appeared behind Susie grabbing her waist from behind. "That went better than expected." "Yes, now all you have to do is take EP shooting." "I hope they like the plane. You think they will like it? Maybe I should have bought some toys for it." "They will love it. They don't need more toys. You have spoiled us enough already." "Not them I haven't." "When you give to me, you give to them." "That's not the way I remember it. I was a kid once too Susie. I liked getting my own things, not things that were given to Mom." "Alright fine. After they see the plane you can take them shopping for one toy each for their rooms. Give you some bonding time." "Sounds good, let's go tuck them in, and get to bed I'm stuffed.


	26. Chapter 26

The kids loved the plane and wanted to spend the day in the air to which Mark felt was only fair. They stopped over in Texas so that Mark could organize some things, and then went off shopping. Mark bought them each something for their rooms, and just spent some time with them.

Susie stepped back and just casually tagged along watching this new man interact with her children. She felt that the dream she was in had just faded for a moment as she finally came back to earth thinking about how bizarre the whole situation was. _*Are you okay with this all happening so fast? Is this too much for the kids, too soon? Should you be worried that this man has come on so strong?*_ It was like their past engagement repeating itself. _*No Susie, you did this last time. Everything is great, the kids are happy, you are happy, and he is happy. What more could you want?*_

"Honey are you okay?" He snapped her out of her thoughts as he looked into her eyes. "Yes, yes. Just thinking." She put on a smile and sat uneasily for a moment before standing up and walking into the back room. The kids were all out in the main part of the plane playing with their new games. Mark walked into the back. "Do you want me to just leave you for a moment, or do we need to talk?" "I don't want you to leave, but I don't really want to talk either." He climbed to the top of the bed, leaned his back on the headboard, got comfy, and then opened his arms for her to join him. She snuggled into his body and just stayed quiet. He stroked her hair and waited.

"Mark?" "Yes?" "You know how happy you make me, and how much I appreciate how you are with the kids." "I'm not really sure where this is going." "Well you make me so very happy, and I really do appreciate all the things you do for the kids, and how you carry yourself with them." "But?" "Well I don't mean to seem ungrateful or anything, but I think I'm feeling just a little overwhelmed. I mean we have only been back together a couple of days, and I'm already slightly tired with everything. I'm really worried about how this sounds, and I have been trying to convince myself it's nothing all day, but I don't want to keep it from you and get upset later. I know how much not communicating can destroy a relationship. I just need to be reminded sometimes."

Mark hugged her close. "I hear you, and I'm sorry. I guess I was just so wrapped up in the excitement of everything that I forgot to even think about how much this must be for you. I will settle down a bit for us." She looked up into his eyes and kissed him passionately. "Wow, that was good. What was that for?" She smiled sweetly. "For hearing me, and not being angry or upset."

"Well, may I ask you something?" She nodded. "That out of all the things I turn down the heat on, our love making not be a part?" She giggled and looked at him seductively. "The only reason you're still clothed big boy is because the children are playing out that door." His imagination went wild and his eyes changed a deep color. He crashed his lips onto hers and pulled her into a laying position on the bed. His hands quickly roamed up her shirt brushing over her breasts causing her nipples to harden. He then brought them down and gave her waist a squeeze as he nibbled on her bottom lip.

As soon as he knew she was starting to get carried away he climbed off her and stood up. "I hope that made you feel a little better." "Better? You just teased the hell outa me. You best be prepared to finish what you started when we get home tonight." "Or what?" "Or consider the flames officially out!" He held out his hand to help her off the bed. He circled his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. He whispered softly in her ear. "Prepare for something a little kinky tonight gorgeous." He tapped her butt and they both walked back out to the kids who hadn't seemed to notice their absence.

"I really think we need to invest in soundproofing our bedroom." "You're certainly noisy enough." "Hey Mr you should be happy I'm noisy. I never used to be, that's for sure." "Well tonight is going to be fun, because I intend to make you use those vocal chords." "We've got the kids." "Best you find a pillow then ha?" He chuckled but she didn't seem to think it was funny, even though deep down she couldn't wait for what he had planned.


	27. Chapter 27

"I set some things out for you in the bathroom, I suggest you take a look, and throw them on when you've finished tucking the kids in." She tried to hide her excitement as she quickly raced to make sure all the kids were asleep.

Susie came out of the bathroom like a new woman she had on a black leather corset with matching panties, and stockings, with thigh-length black leather boots to finish it off. Wearing this attire usually made her feel uncomfortable, and Mark didn't know if she actually would do it. She had opened the drawer and found a pair of handcuffs she had bought hoping to add some spice. For some reason when she added the handcuffs to her look she felt her attitude change, and she liked it!

Mark saw her and tried not to have a heart attack. "God you look good!" He went to grab her when she put her hand out to stop him. "Na-a-a Mr, You are wearing far too much clothing for my liking, now strip!" Mark didn't know what had gotten into her, but he wasn't one to question. He got down to his trunks. "Good, now get on that wall while I search you." "Search me for what?" He didn't want to get smart, but his kinky night was not going to plan. Not that he cared. This was looking to be just as much fun.

"Whatever innocence you may still have left in you." She proceeded to pat him down in the only covered area left. When she found him starting to get aroused she worked her way up running her hands over his toned back and chest. She then pulled his trunks off and ordered him to step out of them. She pushed him back against the wall with his front now facing her. She moved her body as close as she could to him and then asked him to put his wrists out. She cuffed his hands together and made him raise them above his head. "Now don't you touch me until I say." "Yes Ma'am!" She traced open mouth kisses along his jawline and down his neck. She licked at his rock hard chest before getting low. She got on her knees and started to kiss his erection. She took the tip of it in her mouth and started to suck gently. Mark let out a Moan, and so desperately wanted to grab her. "Babe this is torture, lemme touch you. I just want to run my hands through your hair." She took him out of her mouth and looked up at him with deep eyes. "And what was today in the plane ha?" "Fair, but still baby." He pouted at her and she didn't seem to care. Instead she took him deep in her throat and squeezed his naked ass cheeks. Mark grunted loudly and shook with desperation to touch his lady. "Susie I promise, I'll do anything just un-cuff me please. I don't think I can hold on much longer." She gave him one last good suck and then quickly stood up. "Now look who's the noisy one. Pass me your hands you big baby! Mark smiled and lowered his wrists for her. Susie dug between her breasts for the key. Mark stared at them which were pushed up so high they were almost spilling over. "I just want to bury my face in those." "Of course you do." She released his hands and he quickly grabbed her hips, he snaked his arms around her, and pulled her so close to him she could barely breathe. "Mark I can't breathe." "When I'm done with you breathing will be the least of your worries.

He pinned her on the wall and whispered in her ear. "Now we're going to have some fun with some toys, I hope to push you out of your comfort zone, and give you the best orgasm of your life. But if you want to truly stop at anytime you have to say your full name. Now that is long enough for me to know that you really want to stop, and I will instantly. Do you understand?" She nodded her head submissively looking at him. "Good." He picked her up and pushed her onto the bed. He cuffed her wrists to the headboard and hovered over her, caressing her body until she squirmed uncontrollably. He then inserted a vibrating egg inside her and slowly turned the dial. "Ahhh." She moaned. "Mark, baby un-cuff me, My wrists are hurting. he un-cuffed her and just pinned her down.

"See this remote? This is mine, and it has 7 speeds, you're on 2 at the moment." She shook her head "No, baby this is too good." He let her go. "Get your pillow ready" She quickly grabbed her pillow and covered her face as he cranked the dial all the way up. Susie jumped and got a fright. She clenched her legs shut causing the vibrator to properly reach her inner walls. "Ohhh, right there, I can feel it, It's hitting my G-spot. He could see she was about to lose it and he instantly turned it off.

"Arrrghhh. Why? Why do you do this to me?" She threw the pillow at him and he covered her with his body. "Slow down baby, slow that breathing down and control yourself." She was gaining control of herself again. "Are you ready for the next step?" "Will you let me cum this time?" "I guess we will have to wait and see." She nodded with attitude. "Will you be willing to give anal a go?" She shook her head. "You remember our safe phrase right?" She nodded. "So shall we carry on?" She shook her head again. "Good, now turn over while I get us ready. She bit at his collarbone before turning over. "Mark what if it hurts?" "It will hurt. But I promise you when we're done you will thank me." She nodded again trying only to think about the pleasure.

He lubed himself up and massaged some around her entrance. She tried to move away, and then found the stimulation quite enjoyable. "Alright baby, I'm going to turn this thing on which will hopefully distract you a little while I enter." He turned it on and she got back to feeling good, he then eased himself into her and waited as her body adjusted. "Baby, you're so big." "You love it Suz." She started to get comfortable and bucked against him, he knew she was good and he grabbed her hips and lifted her ass in the air. He started to pump inside her as he turned up the speed. She grabbed back the pillow and moaned loudly into it. He could hear her small screams.

He moved his hand around her and started fingering her clit. Susie found intimate spots within her that she never knew existed. The vibrator was hitting them all and Mark inside her was also giving her good ring stimulation as his cock came out and sank deep inside her with every thrust.

Everything moving within her at perfect angles was causing her to have an outer body experience, she felt amazing, and like she was going to lose it any minute. "Don't you dare stop, I'm almost there." He flipped her over, put her legs over his shoulders and stuck it in. A few good pumps gave her a perfect peak and she rode out the waves of ecstasy like a pro, the vibrator kept her going for what seemed like forever. As Mark stayed still he could feel the vibration within her and it sent him off. He filled her with all that he had and then let his hands roam as she finished.


	28. Chapter 28

It had been a while and Reba and Narvel had both been doing well. Reba was almost fully healed and her back had given her very little trouble. They were both looking at getting back into the swing of things. Reba knew the business couldn't afford for her and the band to be out of work for too long and she was getting super excited about getting back out on the road.

While she was out of work she had been searching for new material to record. Narvel had talked to her label and they were thrilled with his idea to put out a new album. "This is just what our redhead's career needs Narvel, A little pick me up!" "She can't wait to get back out on the road, so why not do a world tour to promote the new music?" "Completely agree. Her fans will be ecstatic."

It was album drop day and Reba stomped groggily into her dressing room at 4am. "Why did I miss this?" "Oh c'mon cowgirl, get in that saddle so I can get to work." "I hate you Brett." "I missed you too!" She poked her tongue at him through the mirror as he was pulling her hair off her face. An hour went by and Reba was starting to get sleepy. "Brett I need to get up and jump around I'm falling asleep." "Goodness girl what were you doing last night? Were you too busy to sleep or something?" "Maybe." She winked at him and clicked her tongue. "Woeee too much information.. Stop jumping, I worked hard on that hair." She settled down and relaxed back into the chair. "You excited?" "Sure am! I can't wait to get back out and see my fans" "Well we know they love you. They've been tearing up twitter waiting for this day." "Shall we snap a pic for them?" "Go for it Red!" She took a selfie with Brett photobombing in the background. She captioned it " _See what I have to deal with #Albumdropday #Fiveamface"_ and posted it to instagram. Within minutes her insta, twitter, and facebook had blown up with comments congratulating her and wishing her well for the day.

Her day had been hectic and she was ready to flop into bed when the doorbell rang. Narvel was brushing his teeth in the bathroom and getting undressed. "Who would be visiting this time of night?" "I'll get it baby." "No It's probably just Suz coming to say something about today. I haven't heard from her all day. I'll get it." Reba without a care in the world opened the door without checking. There was no one there so she stepped out looking to see if there were any kids playing pranks. Suddenly she felt a cold calloused hand cover her mouth. An arm with great force pulled her close as a knife rose to her neck. She was terrified. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to draw on any energy she had left in her. She tried to squirm out, but his grip was tight, she bit his hand and tried to scream. Narvel hadn't heard her as their house was too big. Though for some reason instead of putting on his night robe he found some clothes.

He knew his wife was downstairs trying to entertain whoever was there in her tired state. He checked himself in the mirror and then carelessly walked out of their room. He couldn't hear any talking and that was strange, Narvel started to feel uneasy and he wasn't sure why.

"Stop your squirming you're only going to make it worse for yourself." He dragged her off the porch and into the darkness. She knew that voice the instant she heard sound cross his lips. She relaxed a little knowing he probably just wanted something of monetary value from her. "That's better now don't you make a sound or you'll get this." He held the knife up to her neck, gently letting the cold of the blade burn a line on her skin. She gulped terrified and tried to back up into him. He dropped his arm and then brought it behind her forcing her body down onto the hood of a truck. He pulled both her arms behind her and cable tied her wrists together "Charlie what do you want?" She spoke softly trying not to cry. "Shut it Reba or I'll tape you." She tried to hold it in but she just couldn't. She was scared and exhausted. Silent tears started trickling down her face and hitting the hood of the truck. Charlie could feel her body shaking and her breathing change. "Stop your crying and get up." He pulled her off the hood quickly and covered her mouth again wrapping his arms around her. He pushed her to the door of the truck. "Get in, we're going for a drive!" Reba tried to move slowly hopefully giving Narvel time to realize what was happening. _*What the hell is taking him so long?*_ "I said get in damn it!" She climbed in silently with her head hanging low.


	29. Chapter 29

They drove for what seemed like forever. Reba finally got up the courage to say something. "Where are we going?" "Far away." "Why?" "Because I said so." Reba huffed. "Charlie, if were gonna be driving for a while could you at least cut the ties from my wrists they're killing me." "And? You killed me." "What? Charlie pull over and cut these fucking things. I can't get situated." He pulled over and undid her safety belt shifting her in her seat. "Don't move or I might cut you with this. He got the knife and gently tried to cut the ties. "Why did I pull these so tight?" "I don't know. Maybe you've lost your mind!" "You best be quiet before you get it!" He put the blade against her back and she instantly sat up straight. He finished cutting the ties and then moved her back into the seat re-fastening her safety belt.

As he reached his arm up to grab the belt from beside her shoulder he paused and suddenly felt a rush of calmness come over him. He looked at her face. It showed just how truly exhausted she was. The streetlight beamed across her eyes and where there once were pools of blue, now had clouds of grey. They were so dull he could almost feel her sadness and fear as he looked upon them. He quickly snapped out of his trance as she looked back at him. He fastened the safety belt, slid back to his side and pulled back onto the road to continue their drive in silence.

"Charlie you better tell me what's going on sometime soon because my husband will have rung every police officer in the country by now trying to hunt me down, and I don't think it will take them long to find us." She relaxed in her seat resting her tired head on the window frame. "Don't go to sleep, I'm kidnapping you, you're supposed to be scared." "I am scared! I'm just exhausted, and I can't fight anymore so if you're gonna kill me you better make it quick." "Kill you? I'm not gonna kill you. I love you Reba." She groaned at his comment. "I do. I love you, and I'm taking you home with me to live." "You really have lost your mind! You mean to tell me you drove all the way to Tennessee just to abduct me and return me to Oklahoma?" "Well, yeah! I've missed you! The house has been so lonely without you. The first little while was fine. I could just take women home from the pub, but soon the women all ran out, and now no one will come home with me." "You are such a filthy old man Charlie Battles" She laughed and kept her head leaned back with her eyes closed. He smiled secretly and then kept staring at the road.

"Reba I actually came to steal you in the hope that your asshole husband gave over some cash in return for you" "Why? You got enough money to last the rest of your life in the divorce and were still paying for it. How could you possibly want more?" "None of your business, I just do." "Well it may be a little difficult getting money out of us at the moment." "Why? You're a superstar these days, you're practically loaded." "Well this superstar ain't been able to work for a while so we're practically broke." She sassed. There was silence. "I mean we have what we need to pay the rates and stuff to keep what we have, but we just dropped a new album today and that cost quite a bit to make, so we are waiting for our returns...That and me to get back on stage of course." "Why haven't you been working?" "Haven't you read the papers?" "No. I drink, ranch, rodeo, and sleep." "You're back rodeoin?" She asked almost excitedly. "Well here and there. So why haven't you been working?" He asked again "Oh just medical reasons." He didn't know what to say. "But you're okay now though right?" "Goodness me, I almost got to thinking you might actually care." "I do care Reba, answer the damn question." "Yes I'm mostly fine now."

"I like this, us catching up. I feel like I missed so much." "Well you treated me like crap, and then you disappeared." "I know. I'm sorry, but you were the one who left my arms for his. What was I supposed to do?" "His arms weren't beatin on me like yours. They were holding me and protecting me." He didn't say a word. "We both know you weren't treating me right long before that night with Narvel. "Okay do we have to go back there?" "You went there, now I'm tired will you please quit this stupid game and take me back to my husband. I really need a decent sleep." "Reba you're coming with me. What don't you understand?" "I don't understand any of this. Why do you want me? It never worked the first time for very obvious reasons, and now you want to try again? I have commitments I need to tend to. It's just not going to work. I don't love you." "You did when I married you." "You're right. But I'm not the same girl that married you at 21 years old. I've grown, and I've made a life for myself with the help of my new husband. I love him, with all my heart. Please Charlie, do the right thing and take me home. We can just forget about all of this."

The anger and frustration that he had been carrying towards this woman had vanished. The words she spoke helped him realize that all the stories he had been telling himself about their relationship were false. He knew deep down what had happened between them, he just didn't want to deal with the fact that she had left him because of his actions. It was just so much easier to believe that she was the enemy and he had done no wrong. He couldn't understand how this woman seemed to carry herself so freely. She didn't want to fight him, or cause him any harm. It seemed like she had already forgiven him.

He pulled the car over and stopped "I'm so so sorry Reba...For everything." "Awww come here, she un-clipped her safety belt and went to give him a hug. She could see there was nothing to be afraid of anymore. "I forgive you." "But how? I treated you so bad, and was so horrible with the divorce settlement. How can you forgive me just like that. "I didn't forgive you 'just like that' I forgave you a long time ago." "But how? Why?" "I forgave you for me. I couldn't be happy carrying around all this hatred towards you for what you did. So I let it go, and put it at the feet of God. Then I got on with my life...Which is what you're gonna do just as soon as you take me home." He watched as she re-buckled her safety belt. He pulled out his phone and handed it to her. She looked at him blankly. "Here call your husband and tell him to quit worrying. You'll be home soon." She looked at him and smiled "Thanks."


	30. Chapter 30

"Hi, Police? This is Narvel Blackstock. My wife.. Reba Blackstock.. Reba McEntire has disappeared from our Tennessee home. I.. I think someone has kidnapped her." "Mr Blackstock do you know approximately how long ago she went missing?" "Uh five minutes, at the most. The doorbell rang and she answered it, by the time I came downstairs she was nowhere to be found. I have yelled and screamed her name and she's nowhere, just nowhere. I need you to help me… Please, please help me!" "Okay Sir, try not to panic, I have a search party out for her right now, every officer in the area is on lookout, I will deploy helicopters now to see if they can spot any strange movements of vehicles or anything, and a detective will be at your house shortly with a few officers. We will have your wife home in no time." "Thank You! I'm sorry, I'm in a panic. What do I do?" "That is fine Sir. While we wait for the detective to arrive how about we chat a while? Do you know anyone that may have reason to take your wife? I know she has a high profile which makes it hard to narrow things down. But if you can think of anyone she may have recently upset, or you for that matter? It is not un-common for people to be taken to get at whomever is closest to them." "No, Not at all. My wife loves everyone, she never mistreats a soul." "And you?" "No I don't think I've pissed anyone off lately. I mean, I manage her career and I can be a jerk sometimes, but only in her best interests, and not to the extent where they would try this." "Okay that's fine, well if you think of anyone please let the detective know. He will be asking you plenty of questions to help get your wife back as soon as possible." "I just can't think..my mind is a mess.. you have no idea I need my wife..." "Sir if I could be with you right now I would. But I promise you I have the best team out there searching for her. Now I will ring you back on this number in a little while to see how things are going. Good luck" "Thank you." And with that he hung up.

Walking around in circles he could feel his pulse in his head, he could hear it, it was beating so loudly, and so fast he swore the lady on the other end of the phone could hear it too. It was driving him insane and causing his stress levels to rise even more. It was like and uncontrollable feeling. He needed to calm down, but he couldn't. The more worked up he got, the more his blood pressure started to rise, until finally his body just couldn't take it anymore.

He blacked out.

Waking to the sound of the detective ringing the doorbell, and then finally banging on the door. He sprung up to answer it. There was no doubt in his mind of who it may be. Cops have a distinctive knock. One you never want to hear late at night, or early hours of the morning. That knock is the knock of trouble. It has the power to knock the breath right out of your chest, knock your legs out from underneath you, and apparently knock your brain into gear.

"Please, please come in." "Mr Blackstock I need to ask you some questions. Do you mind if I have my team have a look around outside while we chat?" "No, no. Go ahead. I'll turn on all the front porch lights and hopefully they will be able to see better." Narvel felt better. He felt as though they were making progress. He tried not to think about his wife missing, more about the fact that with that many people helping, he would have her safely in his arms in no time.

That smart man that Reba had fallen in love with had come back to shine. He kicked his brain into gear and started to think. It was as if he was organizing what was going down, and the detective was merely there to supervise. He barked orders at the officers and told them all everything he knew, he included the string of events leading up to her disappearance. A young officer stupidly asked. "Sir could you give us a description of your wife?" Another stared at him blankly with his mouth open. As if to ask _*How do you not know who his wife is? Let alone what she looks like?_ * Narvel dragged him inside to the living room, where a photo of the two of them hung above the fireplace. "That's her there, now please, get to lookin!" "Well that's.. that's.. Reba McEntire." "Yes it is!" Yelled the detective. The young man ran out of the house dumbfounded and kicking himself for looking like such a fool. All the other officers sighed and wondered what they were going to do with this now starstruck young man.

The search went on for hours and nothing was found. There were tracks from a truck, and footprints that confirmed that she was taken, but nothing that would suggest who by, or for what reason. Even the chopper pilots hadn't noticed anything suspicious. Narvel was slightly worried, but he wasn't giving up hope. He needed to be alone a moment. He dismissed himself from the detective and his officers and walked up the stairs to their bedroom. As he walked by the room that Susie had once occupied he suddenly remembered. He hadn't told her family. He rushed into their bedroom and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" "Mark, please put Suz on the phone." "What? Narvel? Is that you?" "Yes please put her on the phone, it's urgent." "Susie...babe..baby.." "Narvel she's not waking up." "Shake the shit outa her, Mark don't be a jerk right now Reba's been kidnapped, please Mark wake her." "She's what?" "Susie…" He shook her and she still didn't budge. "What the fuck Martha Susan? Wake up Reba needs you!" She didn't move. "Mark is she breathing?"


	31. Chapter 31

Narvel heard a thud as Mark dropped the phone on the bed. He flipped a motionless Susie onto her back and leaned his cheek down to check for breathing. His heart stopped, he couldn't feel a thing. "Narvel she's not breathing!" He yelled loud enough that Narvel could hear him still on the other end of the phone. He checked her pulse and found she didn't have one. Panic filled his soul as he jumped back off her clearing their bed of all their blankets with one sweep of his arm. The phone went flying and hit the wall. Mark ran to pick it up. "Narvel. Narvel. Whaddo I do?" "Put her on the floor and start CPR. I'll ring an ambulance to come to the house, and then I'll ring Barb to pick the kids up." "Right." Mark hung the phone up and rushed to Susie's body. He scooped her up and placed her on the floor before starting CPR. "Don't you dare do this to me Susie. You need to live. Your kids need you, Reba needs you. You get your butt right back to me now you hear? He carried on with CPR never failing to stop until the ambulance arrived. All his years of training had prepared him for the amount of energy spent trying to resuscitate his love.

Barb arrived just before the ambulance and loaded the distressed children into her car. Lucchese was screaming and shouting for her mother but their Aunt Barbara knew better than to leave them there with her.

Narvel was worried for Susie of course, but his wife was on hanging heavy on his mind. He rang the McEntire's and when Mama Jac picked up the phone he lost it. "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry!" "Narvel? Is that you?" "Reba's gone, I'm so sorry." "Shhh breathe and tell me what's happened." "Reba's been kidnapped and I don't know where she is." "Have you told the sheriff?" "Yes ma'am. They have a search party out looking for her. But I just needed to ring you and let you know, and have you heard about Susie?" Narvel heard Clark talking to Jackie "What's going on?" "Shh I'm trying to find out." "Narvel what's wrong with Susie?" "I rang them to tell em about Reba and Mark found her not breathing. The ambulance is there with him and Barb has the kids." There was silence on the end of the phone, then a shaky voice as Jackie quietly passed the phone to Clark. "Take this." Clark saw the worry in his wife's eyes as they began to well with tears. He pulled her into his arms and grabbed the phone from her hands. "In one sentence." His voice coarsely asked Narvel to explain. "Sir Reba's been kidnapped, and Susie's not breathing." "Is she dead?" "I'm not sure Sir, but medical staff are with her." "Ring me when you know more."

He slammed the receiver down and tightly gripped his wife who had now buried her head in his neck clutching at his shirt. He didn't say a word and just held her in his arms. He wasn't the softest man and he rarely spoke. His wife was always the strong one in the family. She knew exactly what to say in any given situation. She was the glue that held them all together, and if someone had an issue, she would be right there to fix it. She never complained, and her daughters had inherited their independent nature from her. Clark knew she was taking it hard. "They will be fine." He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head. "And how do you know that?" "Simple. Who ever took Reba will bring her right back as soon as they realize how annoying she can be, and our little Martha is far too strong to go out like that. She will fight till the bitter end!" He felt her smile at the thought. "Pray with me?" He let her go and they both bowed their heads.

Narvel was back to pacing the bedroom floor tugging at his hair, when suddenly he looked at the picture of the two of them on his nightstand.

They were dancing in the rain. Reba was wearing a white cotton dress and it had started to go see-through. She was so wrapped in love it didn't phase her one bit. She had one of her hands placed gracefully on his shoulder and he had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. They each held the other hands softly to the side. Reba was standing on his shoes stretching up and smiling after playfully sucking a tiny bit of his skin between her teeth from his cheek. They both looked so lost in the moment, so in love, and so very free.

He dropped to his knees and started to pray. He had never prayed so hard in his life. All he wanted was his wife home safe and sound, he had never wanted anything so much before. He was so scared.

"Reba what is all this? There are cops surrounding your house." "What you really think there wouldn't be? Don't be a fool Charlie, of course there are. I'll just telling them you're returning me and that everything is fine." "Uh I'm not so sure about this. Maybe I should just drop you off down the road and you can walk." "Don't you dare! I'm tired as hell and I have every right to make you park right outside my doorstep and carry me to my bed after what you've put me through." "I better not get arrested." "Just drop me off." He drove up and the police stopped the truck. Reba wound down the window. "I'm tired, and I'm home, now please leave him and I alone so I can go to bed." "Yes Ma'am." The police officer was intimidated by her and didn't want to risk getting his head bitten off by the red head. "Good, and tell all your friends to keep clear of me until I've had a rest"

"Baby?" Reba called as she walked through the front door. Narvel thought he was hearing things as he was on his knees having his time with the Lord. She didn't get a reply. "Thank you officer, we won't be requiring your assistance anymore." She practically pushed the detective and all his men out her door. "We can talk about this in the morning." She shut the door on them leaving them dumbfounded. "Charlie would you like to stay in the guestroom until the mornin? You can't drive home at this hour." "Ahh-Are you sure? I mean I can probably just sleep in the bed of my truck. I've done it before." "Yes, you could. But I do have a heart. And a spare bed. So use it! Second room on the right. Need anything else? There's food in the cupboards and fridge if you're hungry. Don't steal, or break anything,and give me a yell if you need anything else. I'm going to bed!" "Ummm okay Reba, thank you." "No problem. Just promise me, no more stupid shit." "I promise you, and I'm sorry." "Good." And with that she turned on her heel and walked up the stairs offering another yell. "Narvel, honey. I'm home."

Narvel came out of his trance hearing footsteps, and the sound of his name being called. He ran out to meet his wife at the top of the stairs. "Baby, you're back. What happened? Where did you go? How did you get back? Are you hurt? Where's the detective?" She put her finger to his lips and quietened him. He stood there shocked and just stared into her tired eyes as if she were crazy. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down kissing him passionately. He kissed her back and then she pulled away. Running her hands through his hair and holding his face close to hers "Honey, I'm fine. I'm perfectly well. I'm just really tired. Now I don't want any questions, or any fights tonight. I'm just way too over that right now understand?" He looked at her as if he were in a trance and didn't respond. "I promise I will answer any questions you have tomorrow. I'm just exhausted." He nodded his head and pulled her into a hug trying not to let her feel the wet of his cheeks as he cried tears of joy, sadness, anger, loneliness, and exhaustion.

"Oh and Baby. Charlie is here and I have offered him the guests room for the night."

Narvel automatically went cold he pushed her off him and looked at her. "He's what?" His face went red and she swore she could see steam radiating off his body as he started to heat up. "Is that where you've been? Out with him? Is that why you're so tired? Going out with him, not telling anyone where you're going, then come home make me look like a fool while you let him stay, kick all the police officers out of our house that have been here all night, and communicating with search parties all over the state looking for you. I have been up all night worried sick about you, I rang Mark and Susie to let them know that you had gone missing, only to find out that Susie had stopped breathing. Then I had to ring your parents and tell them that not only is one daughter missing, but one may also be dead. Your mother and family are beside themselves and you just come waltzing in here acting like nothing has even happened Reba, who the hell are you?" Narvel exploded and all the feelings he had built up over the course of the night blew up on the one he loved the most. He hadn't bothered to filter what was coming out of his mouth and as soon as it all flowed out he started to regret parts of it. But only the part where he had told Reba about her sister's condition. No one deserved to find out their sister was found not breathing like that.


	32. Chapter 32

Reba rocked on her feet feeling light headed. Out of everything he had said it was his comment about her sister that really hit home. She didn't know what to think or feel she couldn't she was just too tired. She was about to pass out right there in the hallway. She walked to the wall and slid down, hugging her knees to her chest. She needed quiet. The world around her spun uncontrollably and her head was pulsating. She clenched her eyes shut and held her legs tight.

Narvel had no idea what was going on, and he had to leave a minute to cool down. He walked passed the guest room and heard footsteps. The door opened. "Look Narvel, I'm really sorry for intruding, I should have never accepted the offer to stay. I'll get going right now." Narvel had thankfully re-adjusted to what was going on. He thought about hitting Charlie right then and there, but what would that do? He and his wife were already in a messed up space. Violence towards anyone was not going to help the situation.

"Answer me this. Did you touch her?" Narvel firmly asked blocking the doorway. "Narvel, I… I still love her." "That's not what I asked." Charlie was too embarrassed to tell him how he treated her. Deep down he did still love her, and he didn't want to physically hurt her in any way. He had only done what he did just to scare her into conforming. "I treated her poorly I admit, and I did push her around, but I promise you I didn't touch her in a sexual way at all." "You pushed her around?" "Well she didn't come willingly did she?" "I'm not sure. I don't know what happened. All I know is that my wife went missing and then walked back into the house like nothing had ever happened, and suddenly you're in our guest room. Now you better quickly spit out what went on that I don't know about because my wife is curled up in a foetal position trying to block out the world, and I don't know how I need to help her." "Is she okay?" Charlie asked worried. "No she's not, now get on with it so I can be with her." Charlie told Narvel what had happened in a matter of seconds. "I just put her through hell, threatened to stab her, and she is trying to be strong and get back to her normal life, but she is exhausted. Please just hold her in your arms and rock her to sleep. She needs soft, quiet, secure love right now. Not a big drama." "Don't you dare tell me what my wife needs." Narvel fired back getting slightly angry at that comment coming from him. "I'm sorry, but if she were mine now that is exactly what I would do with her. Now if you'll excuse me I will just get to leavin you two in peace." Narvel didn't move. "Ok. I guess I'm just mad that I couldn't stop this from happening to her. If she trusts you enough to have you in our house then you can stay. Don't you dare pull any stints. I'm going to her now. But I need you to do me a favor." "What?" "I need you to ring Mark on my phone and get an update on Susie. She was having CPR last time I heard. And stupid me told Reba she might be dead. Charlie's eyes widened in shock, and then softened with sadness for his ex-wife and sister-in-law. He quickly took Narvel's phone. "Go to her. I'll sort this." "Can you update her parents when your done as well. They are worried sick for their girls." "Of course."

Narvel found Reba in the same place as he had left her. It had been less than 10 minutes, and he now had a clear mind and suddenly knew exactly what to do. He sat down next to his wife curled his legs around her, then lifted her tiny curled body onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. She shifted slightly and curled tightly into his chest with her forehead in the crook of his neck. He knew being curled into his chest with her head in his neck was her favorite spot, and if he let her she could stay that way forever. He held her close for the next few minutes while Charlie got in touch with Mark. As he rubbed her back she must have finally felt safe. She burst into tears. "Why? Why does my baby sister have to go through so much God? Why?" She cried loudly and started soaking Narvel's shirt. "Baby, She's gonna be fine. We'll see. Last thing I knew she had an ambulance team with her. She will be in hospital right this minute recovering I'm sure." "Can we go see her?" "Honey you're very tired." She looked up at him confused. "I mean, I will bring you a blanket and pillow for the car. Charlie is trying to contact Mark right now to see what's going on." She put her head back down on his chest contently. "Honey If we're gonna go visit your sister we need to have a little energy. How about I shower you and get you into something comfy." She nodded. "But can we wait to see what Charlie says first." Charlie walked in. "Reba Susie's fine. The doctors aren't sure what caused her turn just yet, but she is being transferred to a ward in the hospital very soon." "Charlie can you please ring the hospital and arrange for her to go into a private room with an extra single and double bed. I'll pay whatever. I'm taking Reba to shower." "I'm on it!"

Narvel was in a way thankful Charlie was there. And if he could manage Reba's career in it's early days there was no doubting he could handle anything Narvel asked. He was glad he didn't have to worry about it, and could pour all of his energy into his wife.

Reba was so tired the warmth from the water as it met her skin causing it to glisten almost put her to sleep. Narvel touched her. "Baby, don't go to sleep just yet. Let's get you clean and then you can have a nap. "I'm so glad we had our bathroom converted when I got sick." Narvel was able to pull down the disabled seat for Reba so he could wash her hair and body without her having to stand. "It's coming in handy ain't it?" "When I get to feelin better I can think of many ways it will come in handy." She winked at him. "How does your dirty mind even come into play when you're this tired?" He chuckled. "How can it not?" She laughed. "Especially when this sexy man has his hands all over me." He pulled her up letting the water run all over her washing the soap off. He smiled into her cheek, kissing it." "I'm so glad I married you! Now get out." He patted her butt. "We have a hospital to get to."


	33. Chapter 33

Charlie offered to drop the two off and then look after the house for the night. "Good luck, wish her well for me. "Will do, thank you Charlie." Narvel lifted the sleeping Reba into his arms and carried her into the hospital. "Would you like a wheelchair Sir?" "No thank you. Please tell me where Martha McEntire is."

Narvel walked into Susie's room and placed Reba gently on the double bed. Susie was asleep, and Mark was so overtired he insisted that he needed to stay awake to watch her. "You didn't have to come in. She looks exhausted." "She is. But there was no way she was gonna be kept away from her baby sister any longer." Narvel sat beside Reba and kissed her cheek. "Baby, we're here." He rubbed her back as she slowly woke. She flicked her eyes and Narvel helped her sit up. Reba stood and walked to her sister's bed. She just watched her chest rise and fall as Susie slept peacefully.

"She's so beautiful." Reba whispered. "I thank God everyday for allowing us to wake up next to each other." Reba grabbed Susie's hand and rubbed it gently. "I love you so much, do you know that?" Reba stared at her still asleep and her eyes started to well up. She knew she better change the mood before she burst into tears and looked like a mess. She looked at Mark who had his eyes just fixated on Susie's face. "So when are you two getting married already?" Mark looked at Reba, then at the hand she was holding. "As soon as she decides." Reba's eyes followed Marks to a gorgeous diamond ring on her sisters finger. Her mouth dropped open. "You got engaged and you didn't even tell us." He smiled and nodded looking at the love of his life. "We sure did! And I know she desperately wanted to tell you two in person. We just haven't seen you since." "When did you propose? I bet it was when you two climbed the mountain wasn't it?" "Can't spoil all her fun. I'll let her tell you."

"Reba shut up and go to sleep already." Susie mumbled. Reba looked at her sister and kissed her forehead. "Sorry Suz, I love you!" She hugged her and whispered in her ear. Susie brought her hand up with her eyes still closed and stroked her sister's cheek. "I love you too, now get some rest." She brought her other hand to Mark. "You too honey, please rest, or I will be the only one awake in the morning. Mark agreed and lay on the bed beside her holding her hand. Reba climbed into bed with Narvel and sleep consumed them all.

Weeks went by and Reba was back to work.

Reba was rushing around the house like a headless chicken trying to figure out what she had forgotten. "Narvel, I'm missing something, and I have no idea what it is." "Honey we're late. I'm pretty sure you didn't forget anything. Except for maybe the kitchen sink. Look at all your bags!" He laughed. Reba looked at him, then at her bags. She did have enough to fill a plane. She was pretty sure she packed everything, She just couldn't quite shake that horrible feeling. That one you get in the pit of your stomach telling you there's something more. "Ugh to hell with it! We're leaving." She walked out the door and Narvel shut it behind him. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can get it there. "We won't have time. What if it's something important?" "It's not. We have everything you need to get out on that stage, and we always have a hundred people asking what they can do to help. Whatever it is they can go and get it." Reba let out a deep breath. "You're right. It will be fine." He rubbed her leg reassuringly as she put her head back.

Half way through the flight Reba jumps out of her seat. She bangs her forehead with her hand as she settles back down. "You okay?" "I remember what it was." He looked at her waiting. "My birth control pills." Narvel chuckled. "How is that funny?" "It's not, sorry." He waited until she calmed down and then put his arm around her waist turning her to him. She climbed onto his lap, straddling him. He kissed her cheek whispering in her ear. "Would it really be so bad if you stopped taking them for a while?" She leaned back with her arms around his neck looking him in the eye. "You're not saying?" He nodded. She leaned into him again. "You know with the amount of times we do it, there is almost no chance I won't get pregnant right?" He brought her in and kissed her deeply. "I can't wait." He picked her up and took her to the back to finish what he had started.


	34. Chapter 34

The new album had broadened Reba's audience, and captured so many new fans. Everything was working to plan and the redheads career was now soaring to new heights.

One night on tour Narvel had been alerted that there was a young girl trying to break into the backstage area asking to talk to either him or Reba urgently. Generally he would just tell them to deal with it, but all the extra baby making he and Reba were doing had put him in a great mood. He had completed all the checks he needed to, and Reba was in her dressing room playing a game of backgammon with her new tour manager Carolyn. He knew she wasn't coming out of there anytime soon, especially when Carolyn was unfortunately dying a sad death.

"Ask the young lady if there is anything in particular she would like to talk to us about. Or is she just a new fan?" "We have Sir, and all she said was that it was a private matter, but that it was very urgent. She doesn't seem like a normal fan. She's very quiet" "Have her checked, and hold her a moment. I'll be there soon." "Yes Boss!"

Narvel extended his hand out to the young lady who looked as if she were no more than 13 or 14 years old. "Hello ma'am, I'm Narvel Blackstock. How may I help you?" "Hello Sir, I'm Kylie." She shook his hand strongly. "I'm so sorry for causing a scene, I really just urgently need to speak to you and Reba in private." "Oh sure, what about?" "Well it's about my father Charlie." "Your Charlie's daughter? Why didn't you contact us through him? It would have been much easier that's for sure." Navel guided her through the backstage set-up looking in rooms hoping to find an empty one. "Well I would have, only he doesn't know I'm contacting you, and I would rather he didn't because not only would I be in so much trouble, but because it just wouldn't work." He walked into a room that would generally house all the bands wardrobe. It was almost big enough to hold a conference in. "Okay, I hope this doesn't make you feel uncomfortable, but Reba won't be able to see you before the show because she is currently in hair and makeup, well… That and she's also playing an intense game of backgammon, and I won't dare interrupt. I just think it would be best if we discussed things after the show anyway, when you have our full attention." "She an intense player?" "Like you wouldn't believe. Interrupting her on a winning streak is like ordering a Meet & Greet with Jesus. When I walked by to come and see you, she was winning." "Oh, let's not do that then. It's ok, I understand she has to work, and I'm patient. I did come at an inconvenient time after all." "Thank you for understanding. Now would you like a drink or anything to eat?" "Umm no thank you, I'm fine." "Are you sure? We can walk by catering and pick you something up, or I could get someone to bring you something." "I am a little hungry, but I don't want to be more of a bother than I already am." "Tell ya what, we can walk by catering and then you can chose something."

"Now what would you like to do? I can find you somewhere comfy backstage to hang out while you wait for the show to finish, or I can find you a good seat and you can watch the show, or you can just follow me around and come to the sound booth to watch from there. It's up to you." "May I please come with you? I'm not really used to big crowds." "Of course! I have to do last minute checks on everything before the show so we will be walking around the place a lot to start with. Also we have meet & greet, and I like to show up to that for a few minutes just to check on things." He got up and started for the door. "What's a meet & greet?" "It's a time before the show that fans who have got special meet & greet passes get to meet Reba, have their picture taken, and spend a couple of minutes." "Oh my goodness. I want a meet & greet with Dolly Parton." "Me too." "Haven't you already met her?" "Yes, but she is so lovely and so talented you just can't get enough of her." She giggled at his response following closely behind.

Narvel and Kylie sat down and had something to eat while Narvel asked one of the crew to pick up a backstage pass for her. "Now this is your pass. Do you have a cell phone?" "No Sir." "You can call me Narvel. Okay I'm going to write please return me to Narvel on the back and sign it. If for some reason you or I get separated show this pass to one of the crew and ask them to get in contact with me." "Got it! This is more than I ever hoped for. I feel so special. Thank you." "You are most welcome. So who do you life with? Your mother?" "No I live with Charlie. My mother died a little while back and I had no-one so I had to move in with him. We didn't even know each other existed before then." "I'm so sorry. That must have been a real hard change for you." "It was, but I have faith that everything happens for a reason." She put her head down and sneakily wiped a tear from her eye. "So does Charlie know where you are? I mean obviously not. Where does he think you are? How old are you?" "I'm 14. He has no idea. I just ran away. I had to. he wouldn't have ever let me come" "What? He must be worried sick. We have to call him." "No you can't. He will just come and get me, and I still haven't talked to you yet." "It's okay. I will ring him and tell him you are here safe and sound and will be staying with us for at least the night. We have a show in Oklahoma in a couple of days. We will bring you back then." "Are you sure?" "I don't think he will want to put you out like that. He is a good man you know." "I know. And don't worry I will handle it right now. If you were my daughter I would be beside myself wanting to know you were safe." "Thank you."

"Your father said it is fine, he will see you when we get back, and he hopes you brought some clean clothes." She dropped her head staring at the floor. "I didn't think that far ahead. I didn't think I would get this far to be completely honest." "It's fine. We will sort something. The girls have tomorrow off, so they will probably want to thrash our credit card in a mall somewhere anyway." She tried to pick herself up and smile again.

Reba was in her dressing room getting ready to leave when Narvel knocked. "Baby you ready?" "Sure am! Let's blow this sucker!" Reba jumped on Narvel locking her legs around his waist and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She was getting ready to kiss him passionately when she suddenly noticed a young lady at his side. She jumped down unwinding her arms and dropped them to her side. Narvel grabbed her waist pulled it close to his and then kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Hun I want you to meet Kylie. She's Charlie's daughter. "My Charlie, Charlie?" "Uh...Yeah?" She opened her arms for a hug. "Well get over here sweetie! What brings you here?" "Well, it's a long story." "We're gonna have a little chat with her after the show if that's okay with you?" "Certainly. Can't wait to get to know you" "And I've put her in the room next to ours." Reba tried not to look confused. She smiled chirpily. "Terrific. Well it's time for me to go on. Come to the wings with us." Reba walked to her spot just off the stage and grabbed Narvel's hands bowing her head habitually. Together they released a hand and took one of Kylie's joining her in the prayer circle. When prayers were done Narvel automatically slipped Reba's in-ear monitors in and kissed her deeply. "Break a leg Honey." "Good Luck!" "Thank you two. See you in a bit."


	35. Chapter 35

"So what did ya wanna talk about?" "I'm so hyped I forgot what I even came here for. You sure know how to put on a show! I thought I was watching the circus with all those dancers, and the production. Wow, just wow!" "Hahaha, that's very sweet of you to say."

"Okay so is everyone ready for the long story?" Narvel looked at her reassuringly. "Go ahead!"

"So awhile back my mother got very sick with Cancer, and she had no family to help her through it. She was really worried about what was going to happen to me so she set out to find Charlie. She had kept me from him, and vice versa, my whole life because she felt ashamed."

"You see her and Charlie were together a while and when she fell pregnant she was embarrassed and worried because he always said he wasn't looking for a long term relationship. So instead she ran away to a friends and never went back. She found him and introduced us. He was the sweetest man I had ever met. He instantly tried his hardest to change how he was, he tried to settle down his drinking, and even built a room for me on his house. He was so excited to have a daughter that he put in too much work."

"He started to work harder, he went back rodeoing trying to win some money to put in a college fund for me. He just… He did everything. When mom died he paid all her funeral expenses and paid all the debts she had. That alone sent him completely broke, but he kept up the hard work and now we live just getting by. I don't need or want for much, so that helps. But he is always trying to make sure I have the best of everything. I try to tell him to slow down, but he won't. He's not well, and I can see it in his eyes."

She paused trying to regain her strength.

"He doesn't need me adding extra weight. I know that if my mother didn't have so much debt he wouldn't have to work anymore, and if I weren't around he would be able to just retire and live a little. I know he's not old, but he is very sick. I heard the doctor say his heart is weak and it can't handle too much stress or strain."

She started to get teary.

"He has already had four or five heart attacks and the doctor said it is unlikely he will survive another one." She sobbed quietly while Reba sat next to her and pulled her into her arms. "Oh honey, what are we gonna do about all this." "I'm so sorry to have to put this all on you both. But when Dad came home from being up here he just seemed so much happier. I hoped it was because of you two. I asked who you were and he told me you were his ex-wife and that he treated you terribly. He said I needed to learn how a man was supposed to treat his lady so that I never let any man treat me the way he treated you."

"I really think that's why he's changing. He wants to show me how a man should be so that I always know. He's trying to provide for his family, and treat women well. He just hasn't found anyone to help him fill that womanly role yet. He is always talking about how Narvel treats you, and if I ever wanted to see what a strong healthy relationship looks like, I needed to get on a plane to see you two."

"Is that why you're here?" "No I'm here because I really need your help. I need you to help me put myself into one of those orphanage places, you know the ones where all the children go." Both Reba and Narvel looked at her confused. "I don't understand? How would that help the situation." "Well If I'm not around then Dad won't have to work so hard to try and provide for me, he will be able to spend my college fund on himself and will be able to rest a little while. He won't have to worry about anything except himself, and he needs that right now. He has been neglecting himself to care for others and it's just not fair."

"I just don't want him to die. He's all I've got. I don't wanna be alone…."

She started to weep. Narvel passed her a box of Kleenex. "Sweetheart" Reba Rubbed her back. "We have far more options that are much better than that, and I'm sure your father will be fine for a while longer. How about you leave this whole mess with Narvel and I and we will try and think it over and come up with a better solution."

She cuddled her closely and whispered in her ear. "You will never be alone on our watch." She rocked her in her arms as Narvel went to get the two of them a glass of cold water. He picked up the phone "Carolyn, you saw the girl from earlier right?" "Kylie?" "Yes! Would you be a star and find her something to sleep in. I don't care if you have to beg someone to open a store with my credit card, or you dig something out of your suitcase, just please get her something and bring it to our room ASAP.." "Sure thing Narv." "Thank you, you're the best!" He walked back in with their water and settled it down in front of them. All that crying you two have been doing you're gonna need to top up your fluids.

"Kylie how about you go and take a shower in our shower here. Narvel said Carolyn is getting you something to wear to bed. I will knock on the bathroom door when it arrives." "Thank you so much Reba." "And thank you Narvel for agreeing to see me. Things could have been so different if you hadn't of." "You are more than welcome sweetie. Now go get in that shower and wash that day away, with all its tears."


	36. Chapter 36

Reba scooted close to Narvel in bed and wrapped her arms around his waist as he read. She breathed in his scent deeply and relaxed her head under his arm on his chest. Narvel continued to read as his wife got comfortable. He finished his chapter and put his book down kissing the top of her head. "Narv, what are we gonna do about all this?" "I'm not really sure. But she's not going into an orphanage." They stayed silent a moment. "Everything makes sense." "What makes sense?" "When Charlie came to supposedly kidnap me." "Do you wanna talk about what happened? We never really discussed this." "I don't mind. I just forgot with the whole Susie thing." "Okay tell me."

"Well nothing really happened he just put me in his truck and we drove for miles. He said he was taking me back to Oklahoma." Narvel started laughing. "What? He told me he loved me and he wanted to give us a second chance."

Narvel couldn't stop laughing. "I'm sorry honey, that is just a little too funny to believe."

"It's true. I have men falling at my feet you know." "I do know. You're just way too sexy for any man but me." She hit him playfully. "Lies. Anyway he ended up admitting that he was only trying to take me so that you would give him more money. He didn't say why, or what for, but he seemed to want it for a good reason."

Narvel looked into space thinking.

"I told him we couldn't afford to give him any at the time because I had been out of work for so long. He seemed to take that okay. Then went on to apologize for everything, he admitted to treating me poorly, and owned his part in our divorce. He said he wanted to settle down with someone stable and be the husband that I always deserved. "You think he wanted the money to save for Kylie?" "It makes sense. She did say he was putting money away for her college." "We need to have a talk to him… Without him flying off the handle." "I think he's mellowed a little with age honey." "What's with all these cowboys? They're all such hard men." "Are not!" "Are too. Look at your Daddy." "Errr, okay. You win."

"What do you think Charlie's gonna do when he finds out Kylie wants to go into an orphanage." "Well that's just the thing. She doesn't want to go into an orphanage. She loves her father, she just wants him to look after himself and not worry so much about her." "Yeah right. Try telling a father not to worry about his little girl. I doubt you'll get very far." "I know, I know. But hopefully he will get the whole settle down thing. Maybe if he knows that's what she wants."

Narvel didn't say anything. He was thinking hard on how he would feel if he were in the same situation. He understood completely what was driving Charlie to work so hard.

The love one feels for their child is like no other. And the love a father feels for their daughter is something from the heavens. It's incomparable, and never ending.

How would he feel if he found out he had a daughter who was now a young lady and he never ever got to be a part of her earlier years? Lost. Lost, and like he would have to spend every waking moment trying to make up for lost time.

But how would he feel if he had worked so hard to make up for lost time, and the young lady decided to put herself into an orphanage because she was worried he was going to burn himself out? Broken. Broken, worthless, and lonely.

All these thoughts running through his head, they felt so real, it felt like he was losing a little girl again. It hit him like a truck. Right in the chest! He couldn't breathe, yet from his heart a twinge set out. It made its way to his eyes and settled there. The twinge so sharp caused his eyes to leak slightly. He didn't wipe the salty liquid from his cheek, and instead let it roll down and drop preciously onto his wife's flaming locks.

Reba felt the strange liquid and turned in her husband's arms. She didn't say a word, just held him tightly. "I'm okay." Reba nodded her head into his chest and continued to squeeze him. "It's amazing how a daughter can change her father's life." Sobbed Narvel. "Yes honey." "I know now why your daddy is so protective of you." "He loves me." "He sure does! And Charlie loves Kylie. Baby this is gonna destroy him. I just know it!" "Maybe we won't tell him the solution Kylie has come up with, and instead deal with why she came to that option." "I need to sleep on this. I tried to put myself in his shoes just then, and my heart couldn't handle it. But I think I know what to do." "You wanna share before we sleep?" "Nope. Sleep first." Reba sat up and kissed his lips. "I'm tired and sore." "Roll over, so I can rub my sexy wife's back till she sleeps." She kissed him big and then sunk down turning her back to him.

There was a knock at the door early in the morning. "I'll get it Red, you stay in bed." Reba stretched under the covers and then fixed the top sheet over the blankets nicely bringing them up under her armpits. "Morning Kylie. Come in." "Morning Narvel, sorry to wake you. Is Reba awake?" "Yeap, she's just in bed." Kylie sat down in her pj's on the chair stiffly. I'm sorry I'm so early." "No, it's fine. Would you like a drink? Or Maybe something to eat?" "No thank you." She looked a little sad. "You okay?" Narvel sat down on a chair in front of her. "Mmhmmm…I…I think I'm just a little homesick. I miss my Daddy." She had her head down, unable to lift it without letting a tear slip. "Oh sweetie, c'mere." Narvel gave her a little hug. "Why don't you go climb into bed with Reba, and I'll go out and get you two ladies some breakfast." She perked up a little and nodded.

"Excuse me Reba, can I come snuggle with you a while? I miss Daddy." "Sure you can! Let's watch somethin girly." She threw back the covers for Kylie to climb in and switched the television on.

Reba saw Kylie miles away and not really paying attention to anything that was on the tele. She turned the volume down and just left the picture rolling. Kylie didn't notice a thing. Reba reached her arms out and wrapped them around Kylie snuggling her small body into her. Kylie started crying uncontrollably soaking Reba, and the sheets around them. "You know you can talk to me about anything right honey?" Kylie shook her head and pulled away. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I promise, I'm not usually this weak. I'm fine, really." "No you're not. You're not weak. You are a strong young lady." Reba got out of bed and walked around to Kylie's side. She sat down next to her on the bed. "Even the strongest of people need a chat and a cry every now and then." "Not this one. She just needs to get out of your hair for a little while." "Honey, I promise I want to help you." "I really appreciate the gesture. But I didn't realize. I have been so selfish. You have your own things going on right now. I'm so sorry. As soon as we get back to Oklahoma I will leave you and Narvel both alone and find another way." She stood up and started for the door. Reba had no idea what had just happened. At one point she was holding a young lady in her arms who was sobbing her heart out, and the next she was watching her walk to the door trying to be independent.

"Kylie wait. At least have breakfast with us. Narvel will be back soon, and he will have enough food for an army I just know it." "Good. Your body will need it." She kept walking towards the main door looking a little upset and agitated. "Pardon?" Reba was confused.

Was she saying Reba needed to put on more weight? Or did she just mean she would need the energy for the travel they had planned for that night? She had no idea.

"C'mon. Please stay for breakfast. We would really love the company." "You will have company soon enough, let me tell you."

She got a little sassy.

"I really don't understand what you're trying to say. But I can see you're getting a little upset."

"YOU'RE PREGANT!"

She yelled at Reba, then walked out the door slamming it behind her.


	37. Chapter 37

Reba pulled her head back placing her hand on her chest like she had just got the wind knocked out of her. Her mouth fell open. She was so confused.

* _Why did she all of a sudden erupt like that? And why does she think I'm pregnant?*_

Reba instantly wanted to run after her and just hold her, it was obvious that this young lady was upset, and Reba wanted to make things better. She placed her hand on the doorknob. It was cold as ice. She looked at the door in front of her. The kaleidoscope started. It was swirling, and the two square frames in the door merged together in her mind as the sounds around her began to muffle.

Darkness.

Peace.

The floor was so cooling on her back, she was still tired, and her eyes seemed so heavy. It was a mission just to open them, she decided to keep them closed. As she woke she felt discomfort, a throbbing pain in the back of the head. She felt like she should move, but she was too tired, and hot. She was perfect right where she was.

Narvel opened the door to find that it only swung half way before bouncing back at him. He grabbed the door and peered around the corner. There she was, lying motionless on the floor in front of him, blocking the doorway. He put the shopping down in a panic and rushed to her side.

"Reba, honey, wake up!" he placed one hand on her forehead, and the other on her left breast, right over her heart. She didn't move. He bent down and put his cheek near her mouth, looking down her body to check her breathing. He let out a sight. "Thank God you're breathing. Baby, Baby c'mon, time to wake up!" He yelled at her. "Kylie! Kylie, where are you?" "Oh shush honey, I'm trying to rest." "Reba, why are you on the floor? You had me worried." "Oh I must have just passed out for a few seconds." "Kylie!" "Honey she's gone to have some time out." "She's what? Why? I brought breakfast for you two" "She got a little upset and left." Reba lifted her arm to her husband's cheek. It felt like it weighed a ton. She rubbed under his eyes gently and pulled his face to hers. She planted a soft kiss on his lips keeping her eyes shut. "Baby are you hurting?" "Nope I'm perfectly fine. I just need you to kiss me. "Are you sure? If you fell you might have hurt your head, or your back." "You're right. I need you to carry me to our bed."

He scooped her up and placed her on the bed. She aggressively pulled at his shirt pulling him towards her. "Baby, wait on. I need to get the shopping out of the doorway and get the door first." "Grr" She growled throwing her head back, letting him go. He quickly fixed his issue and got back to the bed. "Now where were we?" Reba wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close to her. She whispered in his ear. "You were about to help me with some natural pain relief. She licked behind his ear as he got excited between her legs. "What's gotten into you? What about Kylie? What if she needs us?" "She will be fine. I'm just craving you so badly right now."

It was true, she was. Her tummy was lunging at his every touch. It was like the fall had switched something on in her brain that caused her to want sex like a druggie wants drugs. She needed it, and she needed it now. She frantically fought with the buttons on his shirt and he ran his hands up under hers. He kneaded her flesh as he heard his shirt tear apart. He paused and looked down at her. "I'm sick of those damn buttons. I'd rather see you walk around the house like this anyway." Pointing at his now exposed chest. He chuckled at his wife's lack of patience. And then dove into the crook of her neck sucking at it as he unbuttoned her shirt.

He worked his way down her body pulling her pyjama pants down before whipping them off and throwing them on the floor behind them. He kissed her as he worked her panties down her legs. He ran his hands up and down the outside of her thighs and got down low so he could suck her inner thighs until she squirmed. He lay on his tummy propped up by his forearms with her legs over his shoulders. He kissed up her thighs and then stopped his face near her core. He let his hot excited breath run right over it. She was tensing up at the feeling, he was scared she was going too close her legs on him. He quickly held both legs apart and sunk his tongue between her folds. "Ah!" She yelped arching her back off the bed. He slowly moved his tongue up, exciting her. His licks were long and steady. She loved every one of them, and begged him for more. He lavished her core with affection until she couldn't stand it anymore. He licked his finger and played with her a little before slipping it in. He curled it inside her and she started shifting on the bed. "Baby I want you." He smiled up at her knowing exactly what she meant. "Aww you already have me honey." "No Narvel… Ahhh… I… I need to come with you inside me." "Is my finger not good enough for you?" He smirked. "Nope… Not when you've had the best." She forced herself to sit up.

She grabbed him and pulled him up on top of her. She rolled herself onto him and started to grind herself on his hips. His pants got so tight the button struggled to keep them together. Reba popped it and pulled what was waiting for her free. She stared at it with hungry eyes. "I wish you'd let me…" "No!" He rolled back on top of her.

"What's your mouth for again?" "Kissing you." She replied submissively. "Right!" He gave her the kiss of a lifetime, she almost couldn't handle it. "Boy you can kiss." "What else is your mouth for?" She regained her confidence. "Moaning, when your big cock forces its way into me. She grinned. "And that's it!" He pushed himself into her making her scream. "You still want me gorgeous?" "More than ever baby, more than ever!" She continued to squirm under him, and moan loudly as he stretched her to her limits.

When her tummy finally tightened Narvel had to let go. Her toes curled and her back lifted her into his arms. He held onto her as she went weak. He kissed down her body and laid her next to him.

As they finally caught their breath and regained a steady heart rate Reba threw her leg over Narvel's tummy, and hiked it up a little. Her head rested on his arm and her arm draped across his chest playing with his chest hair.

"Narvel I think Kylie's overheard us talking about trying for a baby." "What? Why do you say that?" "Well she kinda flipped out earlier. I mean we were having a moment, she was crying and I was comforting her, or trying to at least, and then she suddenly went all cold on me and went to leave. She said that when she got back to Oklahoma she would find someone else to help her, and not bother you or I."

"So how?"

"Well I tried to get her to stay and convince her that she wasn't a bother, but then she yelled at me and told me I was pregnant before she walked out the door." "Huh? You're pregnant?" "No, I'm not pregnant, she must have overheard us talking and just assumed I was." "But we haven't talked about it…In a long while…" "Well I don't know. All I know is that I couldn't take it and the next thing I knew you were waking me up, and I was passed out on the floor."

"Demanding sex."

"Well no not exactly, but don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." "I did. But are you sure you're not pregnant?" "Well I'm sure but I haven't taken a test." "Because the wife I know doesn't generally pass out, nor does she demand sex like that before breakfast." Reba laughed. "It's true. The wife I know loves her food, and that comes before anything. Pregnant women on the other hand…" "Narvel you don't think…" "I do." "But I'm not sick." "Maybe you got lucky this time." Reba sprung out of bed and ran to her suitcase. "I know I have a test in here somewhere." She started pulling the contents of her suitcase out onto the floor. Narvel walked into the bathroom and got the test out of her toilet bag. He came back and handed it to her. "I sure hope you're pregnant so I can blame this on baby brain." She looked up at him taking the test from his hands smiling. "Thanks."

Narvel and Reba had showered and dressed and were walking to find Kylie. "Knock, knock." "Kylie are you in there? Please let us come in and talk." There was silence on the other side of the door, and then footsteps. Kylie opened the door. "Please let us in honey." "Yes, please, Reba and I would like to speak to you." "Come in."

"Look I'm sorry for the way I acted Reba. It was very immature of me, and it won't ever happen again." "Oh honey come here." She welcomed her into her arms. "Look everyone has their moments of weakness. It's okay to cry. We don't always have to be strong."

"Yes I do. I won't survive in an orphanage if I can't be strong."

"You won't ever be going into an orphanage on my watch." Narvel started to get very protective. In his mind he had adopted her as one of his own. She was for that time in their care after all, and he would not let Charlie down.

"It's just so much easier for everyone involved." "No…honey, it's not. Now listen I really want to talk to you about what you said before you left."

"That when I get to Oklahoma I will leave you alone?" "No, not that part. We will get to that. First I want to know about what you said after that." Kylie knew exactly what she was talking about. She dropped her head looking at her hands shifting uneasily in her lap. "Kylie, please talk to me." She looked Reba in the eye. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew…" She looked from Reba to Narvel "I'm so sorry." Reba put her arms back around her. "It's okay, don't be sorry. We're fine." "But may I ask?…" "Mhmmm.."

"How did you know?" "I just know things. God told me. He showed me." "But how did he tell you? How did he show you?" Narvel was trying not to ask so many questions, yet he was curious. "He just does. He always has. He shows and tells me what I am ready to know, he helps prepare me." "And this is normal for you?" "Narv, I think she may get a little overwhelmed."

"No it's fine. I understand. It's my fault I shouldn't have said anything in the first place. Ever since I was a little girl God has come to me, sometimes a thought will pop into my head, sometimes he will come to me in a dream. Sometimes when I am praying I just find myself knowing things."

"What else do you know?"

"I know Daddy is sick. And I know he won't tell me."

She put her head down and then looked up at both Reba and Narvel. "I know you have a little girl in heaven." Narvel looked away as his eyes started to well up. "She is beautiful, and she has beautiful skin. She is so proud of her name. She smiles every time someone talks to her using it.

"Can you tell her I love her?"

"You can tell her. She's always around you. She knows you love her. She's a real Daddy's girl." Reba was smiling through the tears that were streaming down her face. "Yes she is." Reba spoke through the tears.

She stayed quiet a while as Reba and Narvel gathered themselves together. Narvel had his hand on Reba's belly and was holding her close. "Congratulations you two are going to be the best parents in the whole wide world." Reba smiled. "Thank you beautiful." Reba was leaning into Narvel's touch. She loved the feeling of his hand on her tummy again things felt right.

"I can't believe this."

"It's okay you will get used to it."

"You have been blessed with such a gift. Thank you for sharing with us." "Thank you for listening. I was always teased at school because I liked to pray to God. Now I try and keep it hidden, so I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. Especially Daddy. He doesn't need the extra worry." "Worry. Darling you are his daughter, he will love you no matter what." "I know he will. I just don't want him to know I know." "Your father is a special man. He just needs a kick up the rear end every once and a while." "Will you help me convince him to slow down?"

"I will tell him. I think it will be better coming from me." "Are you sure Narv?" "Of course I'm sure. That's my grand plan." Reba rolled her eyes at him.

"I hope one day I find someone who I can share a love with like you two." "You will. I promise." "My Mama never did, and sometimes I wonder if she had of stayed with Dad maybe she would have had a relationship like yours." "Maybe she would have. But she might find someone in heaven." "That's true. Heaven must be such a wonderful place. I wish I could visit. I can't wait till it's my turn." "Me either, but the Lord still has so much work here on Earth for the both of us. So neither of us are going in a hurry." "Of course!"

"I can't believe I'm pregnant!" "I can't believe we're going to have a baby." "I love you so much Reba." "I love you too handsome." They spent the rest of the day dancing around being happy before they headed out to their next stop.

After finally arriving in Oklahoma Kylie wanted so badly to see her Daddy.

"Daddy I missed you so much. I'm so sorry for running away. I love you so much." "I love you too pumpkin. Next time, tell me you want to leave. I was so worried I was going to lose you." They hugged so tight Reba felt her heart swell seeing Charlie with his daughter.

Narvel wrapped his arms around her from behind and rubbed her tummy.

"Kylie how bout you go have a shower and relax into your home a little while we catch up with your dad." She kissed her Daddy's cheek. "Sure, love you dad."

"Sheesh I haven't seen that girl so happy, and so affectionate… Ever…" "Well she sure missed her father that's for sure." "Yes and Reba tells me you're going to have a little one running around soon too. Congratulations." "Thank you Charlie. It means a lot." "Well you gonna tell me why my daughter ran off or what?"

"And that's it. She wants me to give up working so hard so I stay well." "Yes. She wants to spend many good years of quality time with you." "But you don't understand I need to be saving for her to go to college. I have to work. She deserves the best."

"Charlie we both know you're not well. It's time to just take a breather and enjoy some time with your girl while you still can." "Who the hell are you coming here telling me what I should, and shouldn't be doing? No way! I WILL DO WHAT I LIKE THANK YOU!" "I didn't mean to get you upset, but if you carry on the way you are, you will lose your girl. She wanted us to put her in an orphanage so that you would stop working so hard for her, and take some time to care for yourself. "Like hell!" "Exactly! No one wants her to go there, but she sees that as the only option to look after her father. Help show her another one. Cut back and give her more time, less materials. Love will always be the most important. "I don't think either are a good idea. I will come up with my own." "Fair enough, I'm just here to help mediate. Kylie knows she is always welcome in our home, and she can visit as often as she likes." Charlie calmed down and sat in his chair.

"Why are you doing all this? How are you such a good person? I screwed you for all your money, treated Reba like crap, and yet here you are to help me and my daughter." "Everyone needs a friend, and a helping hand. We are more than happy to be there for you through thick and thin." "You really mean that?" "Yes of course." "Good. Now drive me down to sort my will wont ya." Narvel was shocked. He didn't know what to say. _*Maybe Kylie was right. Maybe he was sick? Why else would he want to sort a will?*_ "Sure thing. Now good?" "Yes. The girls will be alright won't they?" "Of course they will they have food and a television. That will keep them occupied for hours."


	38. Chapter 38

Narvel was waiting in the car while Charlie sorted his paperwork. Narvel didn't want to pry into his business, but he felt the need to ask what was going on.

"This isn't the way home." "I thought we would take a little detour." "And go where?" "I don't know. Wherever men go to talk." "Men don't talk Narvel. They're men." "Well these men do, because this man can't help but worry for his mate." "We're mates?" "Well we've known each other a long while. We might as well be."

"You already know I'm not well. Doc says it won't be long now." "What? What's wrong with you?" "The big C. Catches up with all of us at some point." "Where? How bad?" "Lungs. They say it's very strange, aggressive, and growing quickly. My head is full of tumours that can't be removed. It's pretty much taken me all over." "Charlie, I'm sorry." "No. It's fine. We've all gotta go at some point, my time is about up." "But your little girl. You only just found her." "Don't. Please. Just don't. I can't leave her here. Without any parents. She is the only reason I'm holding on." Charlie started to cry. Narvel tried not to look shocked. He had never seen Charlie cry. Ever.

"Reba and I will look after her in a heartbeat. You don't need to worry about her." "Would you really? I'm so glad she met you. I was going to get in touch with you two soon. I saw in the paper that Reba was coming to town so I thought I would just get in touch with you then." "Well here we are. Of course we will have her. She is a lovely young lady. Reba and I both adore her." "You do realise you have a child on the way to think about." "Yes. But there will always be enough room in our hearts, and our home for her. No matter how many children we have." "I planned to talk to her and let her know the situation, and then hopefully ask you and Reba if you would adopt her. She can stay with me until I go, but it will just be easier later when I'm not around to take her if you have already adopted her." "That makes a lot of sense. We would be happy to." "You need to talk to your wife first, and I need to make sure she is fine with it. She is pregnant after all." "She will be. I know my wife."

"I miss her so much. She has grown so beautifully with you." "What do you mean?" "Well when she was my wife she was just so young. I liked her like that. But seeing her now I know she could never have become who she is today with me. I know I was too restricting of her. As much as I envy you, and how much you are able to be with that body today, I am so thankful. I'm thankful that God brought you into the band. I'm thankful to you for treating her so well, and helping her bloom. I knew she had the makings to be a big star. I was just too selfish. I wanted her to myself." "Well she has worked her butt off to get where she is today, and so I can only take very little credit for it. But she is the most beautiful woman in the world. I really lucked out there."

They were back on the road, heading home. "Narvel can I ask you something personal." "Uhh, Sure?" "Did you and Reba ever sleep together before we were divorced?" "Hmm. It depends on what you class as sleeping together. If you mean did we have sex? Then no. Not until the divorce was final. But yes we did sleep in the same bed, and we did kiss a few times. But I didn't touch her until she was officially single" "Thank you. I have been wondering for years."

"Anything else you wanna know?" "No not really. Wait how is Susie? I always liked Susie. She was always so much fun to take out on the town." "She's good. She recovered fine. Her and Mark are fitness freaks these days, staying in shape and keeping healthy." "Damn we had some good times together in the beginning." "You didn't sleep with her too did you?" "No way! I only ever wanted the redhead, but Susie certainly knew her way around the dance floor. She could have had anyone she wanted, and she settled for the biggest idiot of us all. I couldn't believe it." "Yeah well that didn't pan out so great." "No… no it didn't"

Narvel sat down and had a chat with Reba. "Of course I will adopt her. She's gorgeous." "Perfect because Charlie is not well at all by the sounds of things." "Charlie c'mere." Charlie walked in. "We would love to care for Kylie if she will let us." "Let's find out."

"3 weeks. The doctors have given you three weeks." Her heart was breaking. God had helped prepare her heart, but nothing could take the hurt away from hearing those words out loud. "But darling I may have longer, it's just an estimate." "But Why? There's nothing wrong with you?" Charlie pulled her into his arms. "I love you pumpkin." "I love you too Daddy." "Now promise that even though I won't be around you won't ever forget me." She let the floodgates open and Reba had to run for the Kleenex. "I won't ever forget you. I'll be waiting patiently till I can see you and Mama again." "We will be right there waiting for ya as soon as God decides it's your time. I promise you that." She nodded and wiped her nose.

"So Kylie how do you feel about Narvel and I adopting you? We would love for you to come and join our family." "You have a baby coming, you don't want me. I'll just get in the way. It's time to find an orphanage." Reba placed her hand on Narvel's knee. She knew he would get upset. "You can call us Aunt and Uncle if you like. We know you already have a mother and father. We're not trying to replace them. We just want you to feel safe and have a home." Kylie got up and went to run into Reba's arms. Reba stood up and took her in first. Kylie snuggled in to Reba. "I really would love to come be a part of your family if you're sure you want me." "Were more than sure!" Narvel joined their small hug.

Kylie lived with her father for a month until he got too sick. They both then moved into Reba and Narvel's Tennessee home so that Kylie could get used to a new school, the surroundings, and still have her daddy close by in the Nashville hospital. Charlie fought till the very end, and after 3 months the Angels had finally come down to take his spirit home to the Lord. Kylie was distraught and didn't know what to do with herself. She got up, went to school, came home, did her homework, cleaned and went to bed. She repeated that same routine over, and over until Reba finally intervened. Kylie at some point we need to talk about this. Charlie had been buried, but the will still hadn't been looked at.

Reba got a shock when she saw all her previous assets returned to her. Narvel hadn't told her what was in the will. And the findings truly surprised her.


End file.
